Anjos ou Demonios
by Diogo1
Summary: Um local onde a paz e controlada por seres celestiais q não vão aceitar sua visão distorcida, um local onde a dor da perda é constante, um mundo q protege e outro q destroi dois lados da mesma moeda q sempre se encontram e entram em conflito,1 mudara isso


Aperture: number six – Aline Nine

[0:01~0:10] Câmera se afastando do Ein deitado ate que ele abre os olhos.

[00:11~0:13] Câmera girando em um campo

[0:14~0:23] Ein caminhando pensando nas pessoas que apareceram na sua vida.

[0:24~0:33] Ein e os outros fazendo malabarismos com suas armas e terminam olhando para a câmera

[0:34~0:48] Arcanjos fazendo lutas treino entre si

[0:49~0:52] Todos pulam uns para os outros e a câmera pega imagem do céu

[0:53~1:01] Cenário meio destruindo com cada Arcanjo lutando contra monstros e demônios seriamente

[1:02~1:11] Mesma cena + muda os protagonistas

[1:12~1:20] Foca na luta do Ein enquanto os outros Arcanjos levantam as mãos para dar força e apoio

[1:21~ 1:25] Ein atravessa o inimigo e faz sinal de vitoria

[1:26~1:28] Mostra todos os Arcanjos juntos iluminados pelo Sol

Encerramento: SOUEN-NAMONAKI KIMI E- Aline nine

[0:01~0:06] capitulo terminando

[0:07~0:020] Ein no meio de um campo à noite com o céu estrelado segurando suas espadas enquanto a câmera gira em sua volta,

[0:21~0:34] Ein seguindo por um caminho obscuro cheio de Arcanjos caídos e com seus passos pesados

[0:35~0:41] Ein andando pela academia sem ser notado pelos outros Arcanjos

[0:42~0:49] Ein na varanda de seu quarto contemplando o céu

[0:50~1:04] Ouve um som ao longe e pula para fora da janela em sua direção aperta seu punho contra o coração fazendo suas asas aparecerem

[1:05~1:18] Procurando pelas nuvens a origem do som

[1:19~1:32] Demônios saiem das nuvens contra os quais Ein começa a Lutar

[1:33~1:40] Mestre a Amigos de Ein aparecem para ajudalo

[1:41~1:47] Ein sorri de felicidade pela vinda deles em sua ajuda e se lança na batalhe mais uma vez

Anjos ou Demônios

Os Anjos

**Cap. 1-O primeiro começo...**

Meu nome é Ein, eu já tive uma vida bem normal, ia para uma escola, tinha amigos, uma família, tinha desejos e sonhos. Mas um dia tudo isso surpreendentemente mudou... em um simples piscar de olhos.

Eu estava indo para o colégio como sempre caminhando pela feira aproveitando o tempo pra ver se acordava antes das aulas sequer acabassem. Quando eu estava preste a virar a esquina para o colégio eu não vi o que aconteceu só senti que alguém havia... Me matado.

Nesse momento nada mais continuou o mesmo... Acordei em um lugar todo branco, paredes, moveis, portas e enfeites, ate minhas roupas eram brancas e eu não entendi nada do que estava acontecendo... não sabia a quanto tempo estava lá,como cheguei ou o que havia acontecido...estava completamente perdido ate que a porta se abriu.

Um anjo... Era um anjo que abriu a porta... roupas brancas,pele branca e lisa e asas...asas enormes e reluzentes...eu me perdi nessa imagem ate que ele falou.

????:Finalmente acordou.

Ein: Você é real?

????:Claro que nome é Viktor e eu sou um Arcanjo

Ein:Arcanjo?

ão vamos indo?

Ein:Espere o que esta acontecendo aqui?Ir?Pra onde? Eu nem sei como cheguei aqui.

Viktor:não temos tempo para começar logo os seus ensinamentos.

Ein:Ensinamentos?Do que você esta falando?q lugar é esse?Por favor me responda

Viktor: Hnf. Vamos indo eu tentarei responder as suas perguntas no caminho *começa a andar*

Ein:Espere-me *segue o anjo*

Eu acho que muita coisa vai acontecer de agora em diante melhor tentar entender o que esta acontecendo pelo menos

Viktor: você esta no céu

Estamos passando por cima de um grande jardim em cima de uma passare-la completamente branca e os raios do sol não incomodam a vista só esquenta a pela deixando um clima bem agradável.

Ein:Céu? Como assim?

Viktor: Você esta morto, ou melhor, você foi assassinado por um poder que não pertence ao seu mundo.

Ein:Como assim?Por que isso aconteceu e o que isso tem a ver com eu estar aqui?

Viktor:Aconteceu porque você tem poderes parecidos com os poderes que te mataram,e por causa desses mesmos poderes que você esta aqui.

Ein:Q poderes?

Viktor: você possui poderes angelicais, basicamente todos humanos possuem, mas poucos conseguem desenvolve-lo de verdade, e no momento em que você foi morto por algo que não era do seu mundo você ganhou o direito divino de desenvolvê-los de verdade.

Ein: poderes de anjo... direito divino...não acho que eu entendi direito mais esta tudo bem...você também possui esses poderes?

Viktor:Sim anjos que têm esse poder desenvolvido são chamados de Arcanjos e nos usamos nossos poderes para manter a paz no nosso e no seu mundo.

Ein:então por que acontecia tanta coisa ruim no meu mundo?

Viktor:infelizmente bem e mal estão em todos e nos não podemos interferir diretamente nos humanos só podemos evitar que o mal interfira em suas decisões.

Ein:Mas...

Viktor:*interrompe Ein* Chegamos. Acho que podemos dizer que essa é sua nova "escola" *abre um grande portão*

Um prédio enorme com duas estatuas de anjos lutando bem acima do portão que devia ter uns 15 metros... Um pouco grande em minha opinião, mas comparado ao prédio que passava das nuvens era simplesmente perfeita

Viktor: vamos entre se não a porta vai fechar

Eu estava perdido vendo o esplendor do prédio, mas logo entrei e vi um saguão enorme com vários anjos conversando o local parecia bem calmo e pacifico para um "colégio".

Ein:Pensei que anjos não tinham sexo*olhando para uma garota*

Viktor: Anjos não têm sexo, mas todos aqui são Arcanjos*falando isso como se senti se orgulho**. Bem Ein como eu disse não temos tempo a perde então vamos logo ao primeiro teste depois você pode conhecer os outros alunos.

Ein:Teste?Q tipo de teste?

Viktor: vamos testar suas habilidades de luta*da um sorriso como se estive ansioso para ver*

Ein:Luta? Eu nunca lutei na minha vida!

Viktor: Não se preocupe você vai se sair bem*empurra Ein para dentro do salão de testes*

Ein: ESPERE!!! o que eu faço?

Viktor: Use seus instintos.

Mais um salão enorme não consigo nem ver onde ele termina... Estou muito nervoso não sei o que fazer ou o que vai acontecer

Viktor falando de um microfone: pronto?

Ein: Não!

Viktor no micro: Perfeito! Boa sorte.

Comecei a andar pela sala ate que descobri do que o teste realmente se tratava... Um tronco apareceu do nada voando em minha direção.

Ein:*tenta se defender e é atirado para longe pelo tronco* ahh!

Do lado que veio o tronco apareceu outro anjo

????:*fala friamente*Muito prazer eu sou seu avaliador me chamo Ledah

Ein:*machucado*como você joga um tronco de madeira em alguém e depois vem se apresentar calmamente?

Ledah:*com a mesmo frieza* eu sou seu avaliador e o teste já começou*materializa uma lança com três pontas, cada uma com um comprimento diferente e com uma corrente no cabo*...Comece*começa a sair do chão com as asas*

Ein:Do que você esta falando?Eu sou um simples humano... não tem como eu lutar contra você

Viktor no micro:Ein você já de pensar como um humano

Ein: O que?

Ledah:*arremessa a corrente contra Ein e o acerta*demorou... você é patético.

Ein:*com corrente atravessada na barriga*já estou..morto?pa.. rar de pen..sar como humano?Eu não faço a menor idéia de como fazer isso...e de como lutar...

Ledah:crie a imagem de uma arma em sua mente e se concentre nela,para liberar suas asas apenas esqueça que você já foi um humano*avança em direção de Ein*

Ein:*suando frio* (ele vai me matar preciso fazer alguma coisa...parar de pensar como humano....criar a imagem de uma arma na minha mente...esquecer que eu já fui humano...é impossível esquecer que eu já fui humano com todas as lembranças que eu tive da minha vida...+ é melhor eu fazer alguma coisa o quanto antes)

Ledah:*tenta perfurar Ein com a lança*

Ein: (parar de pensar como humano...) *pula dando um mortal para trás caindo em cima do Ledah e levando ele pro chão*Não acredito eu posso realmente ter alguma chance*arranca corrente da barriga sentindo dor*. Eu ainda não sei direito o que fazer, mas entre morrer e tentar eu prefiro tentar.

Ledah:*frio* o importante aqui é conseguir *começa invocação* Deus do trovão libere a sua fúria*solta um trovão da mão*

Ein:*assustado* droga *fecha os olhos* (droga o que eu vou fazer agora?)

O trovão acerta Ein que é lançado para longe

Ledah: Você é muito fraco *começa invocação* Deus do Trovão libere a sua fúria.

Ein: (Eu não vou desistir) *duas espadas longas e brancas espaçadas onde deveria estar o seu preenchimento se materializam nas mãos de Ein e bloqueião o trovão* você disse para criar a imagem de uma arma em minha mente e se concentrar nela não é?*fica em pé empunhando as duas espadas e sangrando*

Viktor:(ele esta aprendendo bem rápido...magnífico)

Ledah:*olhando friamente para Ein* onde estão as suas asas?

Ein:eu não pretendo desistir da minha humanidade tão fá qualquer jeito eu posso ganhar de você sem elas.

Ledah:Patético *some e reaparece atrás de Ein*não pense que eu estou levando esta luta a serio *começa encantamento*Acorde minha arma **Lorilei***a lança começa a pegar fogo*Espalhe-se*explode*

Ein:*atirado para longe com a explosão* (talvez eu não deva ter falado tão cedo... parece que ele estava pegando leve dês do começo se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de pegar leve) *cai no chão e levanta ofegante* (preciso fazer alguma coisa com esses ferimentos... será que eu consigo fazer algo se me concentrar que nem quando eu desviei do ataque dele?) *Poe as espadas na frente do corpo em posição de defesa*

Ledah:NÃO vai atacar?*começa invocação*Martelo do Deus do trovão transforme tudo em...

Viktor no micro:*interrompe Ledah*Espere olhe o que ele esta fazendo.

Ein:*Ferimentos fechando*

Ledah: NÃO me interrompa novamente*recomeça invocação* Martelo do Deus do trovão transforme tudo em nada **Thunder Blade**.*invoca uma espada gigante que sai do teto da sala em direção a Ein.*

Ein:*desvia da espada mágica*

Ledah:NÃO ache que é só isso *a espada mágica atinge o chão e emite uma onda de choques*

Ein:*é atingido e fica estagnado no chão* droga!!!

Ledah:*caminha lentamente para Ein empunhando sua lança* onde estão suas asas?

Ein:Eu não vou esquecer tudo que eu passei

Ledah:do que adianta ter suas lembranças se você morrer aqui de novo?

Ein:eu não vou morrer!

Ledah: e se você morrer nunca mais poderá voltar as suas lembranças, assim elas se tornaram realmente inúteis... se você realmente quer mantelos deixe os de lado agora e lute por eles

Ein:Não posso

Ledah: Deixe-os de lado ou perca-os para sempre. De qualquer jeito eles não vão te salvar agora *ataca com a lança*

Ein: *defende com uma das espadas* você se livrou de suas lembranças para ganhar as suas asas?

Ledah:Nã abri mão de minhas emoções *responde friamente*. Deus do Trovão libere a sua fúria.

Ein*Enfia a outra espada no chão* assim a eletricidade não vai me afetar * empurra Ledah e o golpeia*

Ledah: *Defende com a lança* você não vai ganhar se não sacrificar algo

Ein: você esta satisfeito com a sua decisão?

Ledah: Eu sacrifiquei as minhas emoções por que eu me importaria?

Ein: se eu sacrificar minhas memórias eu me arrependeria por toda a minha vida

Ledah: então você ira perder

Ein: Eu nunca vou perder porque eu nunca vou desistir *avança contra Ledah*

Ledah: (Sinta o verdadeiro poder de minha **Lorilei)** _Os pecados devem doer_. Chamas abrasadoras deverão envolver o mal. _**Lost Seraph **_*golpeia Ein sete vezes com a lança em chamas enviando para longe e por ultimo envia uma onda de energia que o atinge e faz com que o chão embaixo dele exploda em forma de um vórtice de lava*

Ein: *cai ensangüentado no chão* droga...

Ledah: O final da luta esta próximo. Vai desistir de suas lembranças

Ein: NÃO!

Ledah: Então desista da luta.

Ein: NÃO!

Ledah: Se você não desistir de nada você vai morrer e perder tudo.

Ein: E se eu desistir do meu passado?

Ledah: você se tornara um Arcanjo completo e lutara para manter o nosso mundo e o mundo dos humanos.

Ein: Já que meu destino é ficar nessa vida ou morrer... Já decidi, não vou desistir do meu passado *levantando com dificuldade*

Ledah: Então morra *atravessa Ein com a lança*

Ein:*com a lança atravessada no corpo* eu vou... Desistir... do meu....futuro!!!*as asas aparecem em suas costas e seu corpo começa a brilhar*

Ledah: *tira a lança do corpo do Ein e se afasta* hmm.

Ein: *voando já sem consciência* **Espadas Gêmeas Einherjar** *empunhas as espadas que se preenchem com energia*_Essa é a vontade dos Deuses_. A pluma angelical devera ser a espada da justiça _**Disaresta**_ *faz uma serie de movimentos e ataques rápidos golpeando cada centímetro do corpo de Ledah com as espadas e por final lança uma rajada de pura energia em forma de asas contra Ledah*

Ledah: *bloqueia os ataques e pousa longe de Ein enquanto plumas brancas caiem no chão da sala* Aprovado *guarda a lança e se encaminha para a saída da sala*

Viktor: (Parabéns Ein)

Ein: *voando no meio da sala ate que cai desmaiado*

Naquela época eu não podia imaginar o que poderia ser do futuro do qual eu desisti...

-Segunda Guerra Mundial milhares de demônios lutando e sendo derrotados por cinco Arcanjos e um deles luta com duas espadas-

**Capitulo 2- Tomando conhecimento**

Ein:*acorda assustado*hnf... Hnf... foi só outro pesadelo...

Já se passou uma semana desde o teste de admissão, se é que se pode chamar assim.. Dessa semana eu passei cinco dias inconsciente e ontem recebi os tratamentos finais, apesar de tudo isso as lembranças da luta contra o Ledah ainda então bem presentes em meus pesadelos... Ontem Viktor me disse que eu começaria a trilhar meu caminho para ser tão forte quanto ...será realmente que eu quero me tornar igual a ele?

Viktor: Bom dia Ein. Como se sente?

Ein: Bem melhor. Eu pensei que demoraria mais para me recuperar

Viktor: São os poderes Ein. Lembre-se que nada é impossível para um Arcanjo de elite.

Ein: Entendido. Então o que eu vou ter que fazer hoje?Lutar?

Viktor: Não Ein. Você se saiu muito bem na ultima luta agora vamos trabalhar os seus poderes *sorri**. Espere aqui um pouco *sai do quarto*.

Enquanto esperava por Viktor no quarto eu fiquei pensando no que eu diferenciava entre os Arcanjos que eu já vi. Todos os Arcanjos que eu vi no saguão eram bem parecidos em sua aparência, pele, roupas e asas... minhas roupas são iguais,mas minha pele é bem diferente da deles e principalmente...minhas asas...eu não lembro delas...Viktor me disse que elas apareceram na luta contra Ledah,mas como eu havia desmaiado não me lembro e mais importante que isso...elas não estão em minhas costas agora...

Não sei se é normal eu ser assim diferente, mas se me comparar com Ledah... Roupas vermelhas... asas mais escuras que as de Viktor...a pele dele Tb era diferente dos demais...aquela arma assustadora vermelha sangue...e aquele aroma de morte que vinha dele...espero nunca mais ter que enfrentar ele...

Viktor: *bate na porta* podemos entrar Ein?

Ein: *Levanta da cama* entre Viktor.

Viktor: Estamos entrando *abre a porta* Ein quero te apresentar a sua monitora o nome dela é Úrsula.

Úrsula: Prazer em conhecê-lo espero que possa ajudá-lo na sua estadia na academia.

A Úrsula... Uma linda Arcanja... parece que tem um brilho emanando dela e suas asas também são diferentes,elas são lindamente douradas.

Ein:*abobalhado*

Viktor: Ein?

Ein: ah... Sim muito prazer me chamo Ein muito prazer.

Úrsula: *sorri*Então... Você é o garoto que sobreviveu ao exame de Ledah não é?

Ein: na? Como assim sobrevivi?

Úrsula: Viktor você não contou para ele?

Viktor: Achei que seria desnecessário botar mais pressão nele *ri sem graça*

Ein: Do que vocês estão falando?

Úrsula: Fazia um século que ninguém sobrevivia ao ataque de Ledah.

Viktor: E alem de sobreviver Ein, você ainda contra-atacou a altura

Ein: É tão raro alguém sobreviver ao primeiro teste?

Viktor: á media é de cinco para 10 e a media de jovens arcanjos que conseguem usar um ataque daqueles é de um para dez mil.

Ein: Nossa!

Úrsula: Viktor não se esqueça de quem foi o adversário de Ein. Acho que isso faria dele um em dez milhões.

Ein:*Surpreso* Eu nem sei como fiz aquilo.

Viktor: *ignora Ein* Ou talvez nos estejamos apenas exagerando

Úrsula: É mesmo.

Viktor & Úrsula:*começam a rir juntos*

Ein: Eu sabia que não era especial *desanima*

Viktor: Mas não se engane Ein, a sua luta foi fantástica.

Ein: Obrigado

Viktor: Úrsula cuide bem de Ein. Eu estou indo receber outro Arcanjo em sorte para os dois.

Úrsula: Tenha um bom dia Viktor*Viktor sai do quarto**. Então Ein vamos indo para sua primeira aula?*sai do quarto*

Ein: Claro senhorita Úrsula *segue Úrsula*

Aos poucos eu fui me acostumando com a paisagem desse lugar. Prédios altos, lindos e esculturas vistosas. Enquanto andávamos pelo prédio eu conversava com Úrsula.

Ein: Senhorita Úrsula

Úrsula:*interrompe Ein* já disse para só me chamar de Úrsula.

Ein: Desculpa. Úrsula qual foi a ultima pessoa a passar no teste do Ledah?

Úrsula: Por que a pergunta Ein?

Ein: Curiosidade. Faz mais de um século não é?

Úrsula:*sorri* é mesmo tanto tempo.

Ein: Então quem foi?

Úrsula: Fui eu *continua sorrindo*

Ein: Serio?Impressionante. Mas espere...Quantos anos você tem então Úrsula?

Úrsula: Ein, nunca lhe falaram que não é educado perguntar a idade de uma mulher?

Ein.*sem graça* ah sim... Sinto muito.

Úrsula: Tudo bem.

Ein: Ele era bem forte e nem estava lutando a serio não é?

Úrsula:*cara de seria* Sim. Ledah está no ultimo de nossos ranks

Ein: Ranks?

Úrsula: Como você chegou há pouco tempo ainda não foi informado, mas todos nos somos divididos em quatro ranks. Cada um separado pelas habilidades dos arcanjos.

Ein: Como são divididos esses ranks?

Úrsula: São divididos em letras por habilidade. Rank C que só possuem um tipo de habilidade física ou mental. Rank B arcanjos que possuem as duas habilidades ou uma delas já se o que você fez no teste foi conscientemente você já esta no Rank B.

Ein:...

Úrsula:*continuando* No Rank A temos arcanjos especializados em uma habilidade e conhecimentos suficientes na outra. E por ultimo o Rank S especializados nas duas habilidades e com desenvolvimento extremo nas duas.

Vem sendo criados rumores de dois novos ranks um abaixo de C e um acima de S.

Ein: Por que vem sendo criado esses rumores?

Úrsula: Sobre rank abaixo de C é porque tem arcanjos que não conseguiram despertar seu poderes e passaram no teste, ou por falha do instrutor ou por algum tipo de milagre.

Ein:...(eu posso estar nisso)

Úrsula: Sobre o rank acima de S é porque arcanjos mais fortes que Ledah são difíceis de encontrar e o seu mestre e mais forte que ele.

Ein:*espantado* existe alguém mais forte que Ledah?Quem é o seu mestre?

Úrsula: A pessoa mais ocupada e que fica de um lado pro outro na academia

Ein: Quem?

Úrsula: O arcanjo Rank S Viktor

Ein:*paralisado* (Imaginar que existe alguém mais forte que Ledah, e que essa pessoa possui uma presença tão normal e calma...)

Úrsula: O que houve Ein?

Ein: Eu só fiquei chocado em saber disso. Nunca percebi o quão forte ele é.

Úrsula: Viktor foi um dos primeiros arcanjos a se formarem... Acho que ele já perdeu todos os amigos que fez na época que cursou essa academia... Por isso tem essa presença tão apática apesar de sua força.

Ein: não sei o que dizer...

Úrsula: não vamos ficar mexendo no passado dos outros ele não vai gostar de saber que eu fico falando sobre ele por ai *sorri* vamos para sua sala:

Ein: Certo Úrsula.

Parece que esse lugar tem muitas historias... Muitas magoas tristezas e pesares... ate o paraíso se perde em sua própria melancolia...será que alguma coisa assim vai me atingir enquanto estou aqui?Será que eu vou ter sucesso ou o que aconteceu terá sido um milagre?

Úrsula:*abre porta da sala* atenção turma todos em seus lugares eu venho apresentar a vocês o novo aluno Ein

Ein: *entra na sala* (todos os arcanjos com asas... por que eu sou o único diferente?) Olá a todos.

Turma: *em silencio*

Úrsula: pra eles é estranho ver um arcanjo sem asas,+ isso se da porque você fez uma escolha diferente da deles. Eles abriram mão do passado então pra eles é como se sempre tivessem essas asas,por isso as deles não somem que nem as suas que ainda lembra de que a maior parte da vida você não as teve.

Ein: Tudo bem Úrsula foi a minha escolha.

Úrsula: Então vá se sentar Ein. Vamos começar a aula sobre magias agora.

Ein:*vai se sentar no fundo da sala*

É... Espero mesmo que tudo de certo...

**Capitulo 3-O treinamento de um arcanjo**

A recepção quando eu entrei na sala não poderia ter sido melhor...+ talvez eu não precise me importa com isso... Porque parece que não vamos ter tempo de nos conhecermos.

Úrsula: Certo turma como todos aqui passaram pelo teste principalmente físico vamos direto praticar o desenvolvimento mental de vocês. Primeiro vamos melhorar o ambiente.

Uma luz branca cegou todos na sala e de repente estávamos em um planície deserta.

Úrsula: Existem três mágicas elementares e duas básicas, fogo, gelo, trovão e luz e trevas respectivamente. Obviamente vocês não precisão ser mestre em todas basta apenas uma apesar de que nenhum de vocês deva ter habilidades provenientes das ão vamos começar.*materializa arma*

Será que vamos lutar contra ela?Ela tem uma lança que nem Ledah só que a dela é azul... Espero não enfrentar quem já passou no teste dele.

Úrsula: Não é necessário usar suas armas para lançar mágicas, mas ajuda na concentração então começaremos com elas. Então vamos todos materializem suas armas.

Turma:*todos materializam diversas armas diferentes*

Ein: (Como é que faz mesma?)

Aluno: O que foi novato?Você esta tão atrasado que nem tem uma arma?

Ein:*olha serio pro garoto* (criar a imagem da arma na mente e se concentrar nela) *materializa as duas espadas com um forte brilho e aponta uma delas pro garoto* (quando eu uso meus poderes me sinto diferente de alguma maneira)

Aluno: Acha que isso impressionou alguém? Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer.*se vira e presta atenção em Úrsula*

Úrsula: primeiro as mágicas elementares:

Fogo sinta a energia arder dentro de vocês e liberem através de um ponto do corpo de vocês, pra liberarem a energia melhor gritem o ataque, mais ou menos assim *concentra energia na ponta das mãos* _**Fire Ball **_*lança bolas de fogo em uma pedra**. Essa técnica é perigosa porque o fogo pode não sair do seu corpo e acabar incendiando sua alma. Então arcanjos com espíritos forte e determinados que costumam dominar essa técnica.

Turma: Uollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

Úrsula: Gelo inspire a umidade do ar e sinta no corpo de vocês, combinem com a sua energia e liberem junto à respiração _**Icicle **_*lanças de gelo saem do chão e aparecem no ar indo em direção dos alunos*

Turma:*começa a gritar e correr*

Ein: (A lança de Ledah era mais perigosa que essas) *encara as lanças e bloqueia todas que vieram em sua direção*

Úrsula: Muito bem Ein.

Ein: Não foi nada professora *envergonhado*

Úrsula: Como vocês poderão ver o meu elemento gelo tem algumas peculiaridades por isso ele é meu elemento principal. Para realizar essa técnica é preciso ter muita paz de espírito para sentir a umidade e manejá-la como quiser lembrando que o nosso corpo é formado de maior parte em água então tomem cuidado para não se congelarem..

Aluno: (exibido, você vai ver)

Úrsula: Trovão, muitos arcanjos preferem essa porque é fácil e poderosa todos sabem que nosso cérebro trabalha com impulsos elétricos então a técnica do trovão se baseia em condensarmos e intensificarmos e depois lançamos na atmosfera, _**Lightning**_ *solta um raio e destrói uma pedra*. Se vocês se concentrarem d+ podem sobrecarregar seu sistema nervoso então cuidado.

Ein: (Pareceu à técnica do Ledah só que não foi tão forte)

Úrsula: Não tentamos um de cada vez porque cada um de vocês pode ter inclinação para uma em especial então alunos se concentrem e primeiro encontrem a sua natureza aqueles que não sentirem nada não se preocupem.. Comecem.

Ein: (A turma toda está em silencio... acho que é só eu fazer como todo o resto, me concentrar e acreditar...) *fecha os olhos e empunha as espadas* (uma sensação quente e agradável...) *abre o olhos* _**Fire Ball ***_atinge a mesmo pedra que a professora acertou*

Úrsula: Muito bem turma estou vendo que todos estão se saindo bem.

Ein: (Todos?) *olha em volta*

Todos os alunos sem exceção estão lançando mágicas...

Ein: (talvez eu não seja tão especial, é o que esse sentimento de vazio e solidão esta me dizendo)

Úrsula: Aqueles que já encontraram a sua natureza principal tentem usar as outras mágicas.

Ein: (tentar outras mágicas? ela disse que dependendo do estado de espírito é possível lançar mágicas diferentes... Meus sentimentos mudaram depois de ver a turma... então parecendo...) *se concentra e libera energia* _**Icicle**_*forma uma pequena muralha de gelo em sua frente* consegui *sorri alegre*

Úrsula: Muito bem Ein vai tentar agora o trovão?

Ein: Professora por que para algumas mágicas é necessário recitar uma invocação?

Úrsula: São mágicas que precisam de + tempo para acumular energia assim ficam + poderosas e as palavras recitadas são uma forma de aumentar a concentração. (Será que ele vai tentar?)

Ein: Obrigado professora. (por isso as mágicas de Ledah eram + fortes...) *fecha os olhos e começa a lembrar da luta*

--lembrando--

"Ledah: você é muito fraco *começa invocação* Deus do Trovão libere a sua fúria."

--/lembrando—

Ein:*sente um calafrio e se concentra*Deus do Trovão libere a sua fúria.

Turma:*tem toda atenção roubada por Ein que junta uma grande quantidade de energia.*

Ein: (Muita força... argh) *energia explode nas mãos*

Turma:*começa a rir*

Úrsula: Silencio todos!*pousa perto de Ein*Quando você tiver + treino tenta de novo Ein.*estende a mão*

Ein: Ok professora *pega a mão de Úrsula e se levanta*

Úrsula: Certa turma continue o treino. *volta a voar*

Aluno: Hei garoto novo sem asas

Ein:*olha pra quem o chama*

Aluno: _**Lightning!!!**_

Ein:*é atingido e cai no chão paralisado*

Úrsula:*para entre os dois garotos* o que esta havendo aqui?

Aluno: Eu só queria colocar o garoto novo no seu devido lugar assim ele para de se achar.

Úrsula: Comportamento assim não é permitido aqui Joshua

Joshua: mas professora você viu como ele se comporto depois de ter defendido aquelas lanças de gelo

Úrsula: Calado!Nos não incentivamos desavenças inúteis entre os alunos + toda discução deve ser resolvida com um duelo.

Joshua: Vencer esse sem asa?Fácil.

Úrsula: Tudo bem para você Ein?

Ein:*em pé serio*Sim!(pra eles... ser do jeito que estão é normal... isso já me poem em desvantagem...+ algo dentro de mim não me deixa recusar...)

Úrsula: vamos dar uma pausa e assistir o duelo turma. .Não há regras a luta termina quando um dos 2 ficarem incapacitados de lutar,não será permitido matar o adversário entendido?

Ein & Joshua: Entendido!

Outra luta... Não vai ser igual ao teste... agora...é pra valer!

**Capitulo 4–Agora é pra valer!**

Faz uma semana dês da luta contra o Ledah... E agora o cenário está novamente armado para um luta perigosa + é estranho... apesar de eu saber que ele é bem + fraco que Ledah a sensação que eu tenho é a mesmo...será que na ultima luta como nesta o sentimento que me domina não é o medo...e sim a ansiedade...?

Joshua: Hei sem asa você ta viajando?Se já esta com medo pode desistir.

Ein: (Será isso a certeza da vitoria? Ou só estou me precipitando?)

Joshua... A única diferente dele para os outros arcanjos é a arma... uma maça longa cheia de espinhos...não sinto nada de especial nele...a única coisa que eu sinto...é a necessidade de derrota-lo.

Joshua:*levanta vou e vai em direção de Ein girando com a maça*

Ein: (Eu sei que posso) *defende a maça com uma das espadas e muda a trajetória de Joshua com a outra fazendo atingir o chão* (calor da batalha?) _**Fire Ball **_*lança as bolas de fogo na cratera que Joshua abriu no chão*

Joshua: *com roupa e peles chamuscadas* Não ache que vai me ganhar com essa sorte *golpeia varias vezes Ein com a maça*

Ein:*se defende dos ataques* não é sorte *afasta Joshua empurrando com as espadas* é confiança *cravas as duas espadas no chão e as usa pra tocar impulso e se lançar em cima de Joshua chutando ele*

Joshua: Desgraçado que fica se achando..._** Lightning!**_

Ein:*Respira fundo com os olhos fechado*_** Icicle **_*forma um muro de gelo que bloqueia o raio* você não vai me vencer assim.*pega as espadas e avança*

Joshua: Droga!!!*levanta vou rápido* você NÃO VAI VENCER *dispara a bola espinhosa da maça presa ao cabo metálico ligados por uma corrente*

Ein: (Muito rápido...) *tenta desviar e é atingido na perna* ah!!

Joshua:*Recolhe a corrente*NÃO ta se achando agora não é sem asa.

Ein: *enfia uma espada no chão pra se apoiar e se concentra*não vai.... Ser isso... q vai... Me matar *ferimento fechando*

Úrsula: (Isso é... ele é mesmo um garoto fascinante...)

Joshua: você é um mostro!Mas nada disso importa, mas, agora que eu tenho o seu sangue você não pode mais fugir *a maça começa a absorve o sangue de quando golpeou Ein.*

Ein:*segura às espadas em posição de combate* o que você pretende fazer?

Joshua: você já vai descobrir *lança a maça contra Ein novamente*

Ein: Dessa vez não *golpeia a maça que perde força no ar*_** Fire...**_

Joshua:*sorriso de lado* Peguei *os espinhos da maça se soltam mostrando se presos a maça por linhas pequenas, indo em direção a Ein que estava conjurando uma mágica e o atingindo*

Ein:*cospe sangue*

Joshua: Sem asa fraco *puxa a maça de volta e os espinhos também que se prenderam de volta a maça e ao bastão* E agora*bem perto de Ein* o que você planeja fazer?

Ein: *enfia a espada no ombro de Joshua e empurra pra se soltar*

Joshua:*com mão no machucado* Desgraçado. Mais o que pretende fazer nesses estado? *lança a maça*

Ein: Muitas coisas *pula pro lado pra desviar* (meu corpo esta frio por causa dos ferimentos...+ eu sinto o calor proporcionado pela batalha... então é agora.... que eu abdico de meu destino...) *as asas aparecem nas costas de Ein* (só acreditar e não duvidar...) _**Aqua Edge **_*lança um jato de água em alta pressão em cima da maça e atingiu o chão*

Úrsula: (Incrível! Ele fundiu fogo e gelo e criou água!!! Eu nem mencionei que isso era possível...)

Joshua: o que é isso?O que você fez?Não pense que você ainda tem alguma chance só porque suas asas apareceram e você conseguiu uma técnica horrível que só acerta o chão. (ainda bem que ele errou...preciso acabar logo com isso!)

Ein: *Lambe o sangue de Joshua que estava em sua espada* você acha mesmo que eu errei?

Joshua: Claro!!!!*recolhe a maça e avança contra Ein*

Ein:*voa em alta velocidade contra Joshua*

Joshua: (Que rápido) *tenta atacar com a maça*

Ein:*bloqueia o ataque de Joshua com as duas espadas, cospe o sangue dele na massa e toma impulso e chuta Joshua pro chão*

Joshua:*abre outra cratera com o impacto* que droga!

Ein: Essa luta já acabou...*voando bem a cima de Joshua*

Joshua: você ainda não se livrou de mim!!!*atira a maça contra Ein novamente e libera os espinhos* Se livre deles!

Ein: Já acabou...*os espinhos voltam em direção de Joshua e o perfuram*

Joshua:*Sangrando gravemente*Como... Você... fez..isso?

Ein: Foi simples, usando o meu sangue você indico quem os espinhos deviam atacar então eu usei o seu sangue quando cuspi ele na sua maça, isso fez com que sua técnica se volta-se contra você. E agora pra terminar...*concentra os pensamentos na mão* _**Lightning**_ *lança o raio na direção de Joshua*

Úrsula:*voa para frente de Joshua e bloqueia o raio*Acho que já esta bom Ein. Por que não damos a luta por encerrado?

Joshua:*Desmaiado*

Ein: Tudo bem professora Úrsula.*pousa e desmaterializa as espadas e acidentalmente as asas somem também* (a ansiedade acabou... pra mim esse sentimento... é bem humano...)

Úrsula: Turma se quiserem podem continuar praticando, mas eu não quero acidentes.*sai da sala carregando Joshua*

A Turma me olhava com desprezo mesmo depois dessa luta... Mas eu só queria... ser mais forte que todos.

Parece que meus sentimentos mudam um pouco quando eu sinto a adrenalina da luta correndo pelo meu corpo...

Depois da luta Úrsula Insistiu que eu fosse para a ala medica, depois de checar as minhas condições e deixar Joshua internado nos conversamos sobre mim na volta pra sala.

Úrsula: Ein sua luta foi magnífica.

Ein: Obrigado...

Úrsula: Como você sabia fundir fogo e gelo se eu não dei essa aula ainda?E ainda mais como você sabia o nome da mágica?

Ein: Eu senti o calor e o frio na minha pele, acho que esses sentimentos se fundiram sem eu perceber e é mais difícil ainda para eu responder como eu sabia o nome da mágica ela simplesmente saiu da minha boca (eu quase não lembro o que aconteceu depois que ele me feriu...)

Úrsula: E por ultimo você lançou um trovão... Nossa Ein parece que não foi por acaso que você passou no teste do Ledah. Ficou obvio que seu elemento principal é fogo mas conseguir usar todos os outros também.

Ein: (Eu fico feliz por saber que fogo e gelo fui eu que lancei)...

Úrsula: você ainda usou mágica de luz.

Ein: Hã?Mágica de luz?

Úrsula: Você não sabe?Aquilo que você fez para curar sua férias é mágica divina, ou seja, mágica de luz mesmo que a sua ainda não esteja muito forte para te curar completamente, certamente já é alguma coisa.

Ein: Eu não tinha percebido... Pensei que todos pudessem fazer isso.

Úrsula: vamos fazer o seguinte Ein. Eu vou treinar você em todas as variedades de mágicas e quando terminarmos nos vamos lutar.

Ein: O que?!?Por que precisamos lutar?

Úrsula:Existe melhor meio de saber o seu progresso?Acho que não *sorri*

Ein:Mas...

Úrsula: Chegamos à minha próxima aula. Vá para o seu quarto e descanse Ein amanhã seu intensivo começa.*da um beijo na testa de Ein e entra na sala*

Ein:*fica vermelho*...

Com essa despedida eu preferi esquecer que nos íamos acabar lutando um contra o outro e só me concentrei no treino que estava por vir...

Apesar de estar ansioso...

**Capitulo 5- O segundo teste**

Passaram se dois meses nesse treino intensivo de magias... Foram dois meses trabalhosos mais ate divertidos, finalmente apareceu um pouco de paraíso neste céu de magoas e esquecimentos. Só que agora chegou a hora da nossa luta apesar de ter tentando muito eu não consegui esquecer e apesar de tentar muito... Eu não consigo deixar de ficar ansioso...

-Na enfermaria-

Enfermeira1: Disseram-me que ia ser hoje.

Enfermeira2: Eu também ouvi, você vai assistir?

Enfermeira1: não posso meu paciente ainda precisa de supervisão.

Enfermeira2: É uma pena... Mas espera, por que você não pergunta se ele quer ir?

Enfermeira1: Ele não vai querer foi por causa dele que ele esta assim.

Enfermeira2: Então foi aquele garoto que deixou seu paciente assim?

Medico: Quietas vocês duas aqui é um local de descanso e é necessário silencio.

Enfermeira 1 & 2: Desculpe nos doutor.

Joshua:...

-No saguão-

Estudante 1: vocês vão?

Estudante 2: Claro que sim você também assistiu como foi da ultima vez não é?

Estudante 1: É mesmo foi...

Estudante 3:*interrompe* foi assustador não sei como naquela situação ele conseguiu pensar em algo como aquilo.

Estudante 4: Pensar rápido e tão friamente...

Estudante 5: Mais tambem vocês ficaram sabendo com quem foi à primeira vez dele?

Estudante 1: Eu não sei

Estudante 2: Foi contra alguém conhecido?

Estudante 3: Deve ter sido com a professora Úrsula afinal eles estão tão próximos agora

Estudante 4: Eu ouvi que foi contra o senhor Viktor

Estudante 5: Quase isso, mas na verdade foi contra...

-Na cozinha-

Cozinheiro 1: Disseram-me que a luta da mestra Úrsula vai ser hoje. Será que o Chefe vai deixar agente sair para assistir?

Cozinheiro 2: Desista aquele ranzinza nunca vai liberar agente.

Cozinheiro 1: Mais parece que a academia toda vai estar nesse evento. Não faz sentido agente ficar preso aqui se ninguém vai quero torcer pela mestra Úrsula

Cozinheiro 2: Eu Tb penso assim e quero torcer pela mestra Úrsula Tb mesmo assim àquele ranzinza não vai deixar

Cozinheiro Chefe: Vou fingir que vocês não estavam falando de mim *cara de serio*

Cozinheiro 1 & 2:...

Cozinheiro Chefe: Estão todos liberados para ir ao estádio assim que acabar o bufe de hoje à noite então ao trabalho.

-No pátio-

Garota 1: vocês ficaram sabendo?

Garota 2: Do evento hoje?

Garota 1: Isso mesmo . vocês vão?

Garota 3: Eu vou. Mesmo sendo a Úrsula a adversário eu vou torce por é uma gracinha.

Garota 4: o que?Você Tb acha isso dele?Ele é tão meigo e inocente que acho que me apaixonei.

Garota 5: não vale, eu o quero.

Garota 1: Então todas nos vamos torcer por ele hoje?

Garota 2: Eu vou acho que vai ser uma experiência magnífica só por isso:

Garota 1, 3, 4,5: SEI!

Garota 6:*falando tímida* E se ele e a mestra Úrsula depois desse tempo juntos começaram a ter alguma coisa?

*segundos de silencio*

Todas:*gritando* NÃO BRINCA!!!

-No jardim-

Ein:*suspira sentado no chão com as pernas recolhidas e abraçando os joelhos*

Úrsula:*chega e senta do lado de Ein* o que foi Ein?

Ein: você não esta ouvindo as fofocas da academia?

Úrsula: Sobre a nossa luta hoje?

Ein: É

Úrsula: Qual o problema?

Ein: Eu odeio ser o centro das fofocas... não me sinto bem sabendo que todos estão falando de mim...

Úrsula: Se você é o centro das atenções é por que tem um motivo não acha?E esse motivo é porque você é especial.

Ein: Eu não me sinto muito especial.

Úrsula: Mais eu posso dizer pelos treinos que tivemos juntos que você é bem diferente dos outros.

Ein: Obrigado. Significa muito alguém me apoiando assim.

Úrsula: Não é nada. você sabe que eu sempre vou estar do seu lado.

Ein: Mais ninguém na academia parece me querer por perto. Todos me olham estranhos só porque as minhas asas não estão sempre fico feliz em ter uma amiga como você que não se importa com isso.

Úrsula: *Se levanta*Eu vou indo me arrumar te vejo lá tudo bem?(Seu bobo... Não sabe o que realmente se passa na cabeça de todos... Principalmente na minha...) *cai uma lagrima depois que da às costas para Ein*

Ein: Precisamos mesmo fazer isso?

Úrsula: *grita sem se virar* Precisamos!!Agora vá se arrumar!

Ein:...*se levanta e vai em direção ao seu quarto*

-no corredor a caminho do quarto-

Garoto: É ele não é?

Garota: Claro que é ele, não tem asas.

Garoto: Como ele pode não ter asas?Q estranho

Garota: Mais os boatos são de que ele é bem forte.

Garoto: Isso nos vamos ver hoje quando ele lutar contra a professora Úrsula

Garota: você vai assistir?

Garoto: Eu vou. Vou torcer pela professora você Tb vai?

Garota: Hã?Eu vou... assistir a luta...

-No quarto-

Ein: Hnf (finalmente um lugar onde eu não vou ficar ouvindo todas aquelas fofocas e comentários...) *olha em volta do quarto vazio e se joga na cama* (Úrsula falou para eu me arrumar... Mas não tem realmente nada o que fazer... vou apenas descansar e esperar a hora)

-Na sala do conselho-

Viktor: Tem certeza?

Úrsula: Claro que sim e não tente mais mudar a minha opinião.

Viktor: Só estou dizendo que eu andei acompanhando os treinos e o desenvolvimento dele foi incrível. Incrível o suficiente pra representar um perigo ate para você..

Úrsula: Não importa!!!O Ein merece um desafio e eu também quero essa luta (assim eu posso entender o que eu sinto...) Por isso eu não vou mudar de opinião.

Viktor: você nunca foi tão teimosa assim o que está acontecendo?

Úrsula: (...) Eu só quero que o desenvolvimento dele se de o mais rápido possível, esse garoto tem muito potencial Viktor.

Viktor:+ você está arriscando a sua vida, sua vida também é tão importante quanto o desenvolvimento dele.

Úrsula:*materializa a lança azul*

Viktor: o que você pensa que esta fazendo?

Úrsula: Se você cancelar a luta no coliseu agora... Eu vou...lutar por toda a escola se necessário

Viktor: Viu. Este comportamento absurdo é exatamente o motivo de eu ser luta a esta deixando alterada por isso seria melhor cancelar ate que entendamos o porquê dela te deixar assim.

Úrsula:...Por favor, Viktor...

Viktor: Úrsula me de o motivo de você querer tanto esta luta se fosse pro desenvolvimento dele qualquer examinador servirá até mesmo Ledah

Úrsula: Ele ficou traumatizado da luta contra Ledah.

Viktor: Isso não é motivo. Poderia ser eu a lutar contra ele.

Úrsula: (preciso de uma desculpa logo...)

Viktor: Se não há motivo real para essa luta então ela será desmarcada.

Úrsula:*puxa Viktor pelo braço*Eu... (o que eu vou falar?) Eu...

Viktor: você?Por acaso você está...

Úrsula:*Interrompe*Eu acredito que Ein possua a _**Passion**_.

Viktor:*Surpreso*Você tem certeza do que está dizendo?Isso é realmente verdade?

Úrsula:...Eu não posso provar, mas eu sinto que ele possui s.e é nisso em que eu acredito.

Viktor:*olha serio para Úrsula*Você... Não mentiria sobre isso não é Úrsula?

Úrsula: Claro que não Viktor eu não mentiria sobre uma coisa importante assim...

Viktor: Hmm...*Poe a mão no rosto e depois tira*Tudo bem. Faça essa luta...mas tome muito cuidado.

Úrsula:*cabeça baixa* Obrigado Viktor... (eu odeio ter que mentir...)

Viktor: Vá para o coliseu então Úrsula daqui a pouco estarei lá.

Úrsula: Ok *sai da sala*

Viktor:...Ouviu tudo?

Ledah: Sim *aparece do nada*

Viktor: Então... Você acha que agora com esta afirmação da Úrsula nossas suspeitas foram confirmadas?

Ledah: Sim. Afinal eu Tb acredito que Ein possua a _**Passion.**_

Viktor: Mais Úrsula estava tão estranha... Será que ela disse a verdade?

Ledah: Como assim estranha Mestre Viktor?

Viktor: Deixe para lá eu só estou pensando alto... (Ledah não possui mais os sentimentos...então claro que ele não pode entender...)

Ledah: vamos assistir a luta?

Viktor:...

Ledah: Mestre Viktor?

Viktor: A sim claro vamos indo. (espero que de tudo certo na luta e que Ein realmente... não possua _**Passion**_)

-No corredor em direção ao coliseu-

Enquanto andava em direção ao meu destino eu só esperava por mais uma luta difícil em que nada de surpreendente acontece-se... Como eu queria estar certo...

Ein: Hnf... (espero que de tudo certo)

????:Olá Ein.*sorridente*

Ein: ah... olá...(qual o nome dela mesmo? não acredito que esqueci.)

????:Que cara é essa Ein?Esqueceu quem sou eu?

Ein: Bem...(acertou em cheio)

????:Aposto que acertei em cheio *cara de zangada* dessa vez vai passar já que você esta tão preocupado com esta luta mas não se esqueça de novo em,meu nome é Malice.*mostra a língua e vai embora*

Ein:...(agora eu lembrei...)

Malice parece ser uma garota jovem, longos cabelos loiros com roupas de garoto e uma túnica azul. Ela foi à única pessoa da turma percebeu a minha ausência na turma e depois procurou saber de mim...desde então nas duas vezes em que eu não estava treinando com Úrsula nos paramos para conversar...senti-me um pouco mau por ter esquecido o nome dela...espero que ela me perdoe.

Atendente:Olá Senhor Ein nos da organização e da platéia desejamos a vocês dois uma boa aqui por favor *Aponta para a passagem que dava para a arena do coliseu*

Ein:Muito obrigado.*entra pela porta*

O coliseu era enorme... mesmo sua grande imensidão foi levada a nada com a quantidade de gente que estava lá para assistir a luta...um clima pesado se formava por causa do simples movimento do ar causado por tantos gritos...como era que eu deveria lutar naquela atmosfera?

Úrsula:*Voz alta e forte* SILENCIO!!!*o coliseu todo se calou em instantes* ESSA É A PRIMEIRA LUTA DO EIN EM UM COLISEU NÃO TORNEM MAIS DIFICIL COM ESTA PRESSÃO DO PUBLICO!

Ein:...(até meus sentimentos se aquietaram...mais...a Úrsula está tão diferente...parece mais forte...e esta usando uma linda armadura prateada e azulada...parece que não vai ser uma luta nada agradável) Úrsula...nos...

Úrsula:*interrompe* Calado!Agora expresse suas palavras através do fio de sua espada*Poe capacete e materializa a lança azul*

Ein:(aquela sensação de novo...) *materializa as espadas* Vamos...

Úrsula:Não perca tempo falando!Luz sagrada vinda do céu lança seu julgamento sobre nós... _**Judgement**_ *raios de luz brancas saem aleatória mente do teto da lança em direção ao chão*

Ein:*materializa as asas e começa a desviar dos raios* (os tempo que eu passei aqui já me fez acostumar a materializar as asas...)

Úrsula:Planeja só desviar?_**Fire Ball **_*lança bolas de fogo*

Ein:*Desvia* não é normal de você usar mágicas fracas como essa.

Úrsula: *cara seria* É mesmo.. Queime para o esquecimento _**Inferno**_ *Lança 50 vezes mais bolas de fogo*

Ein: Droga... Frio das profundezas do abismo gelado..._**Absolute**_ *causa uma onda de impacto fria em si mesmo e cria um iceberg gigante enquanto esta prezo no meio dele ficando a salva das bolas de fogo*

Úrsula: não pense que será fácil desvia assim... Calor eterno transforme meus inimigos em cinzas... _**Explosion **_*uma grande pedra de fogo cai em cima do bloco de gele e explode*

Ein:*Voa para longe mas aterrissa em pé*

Úrsula:Lute Ein!

Ein:...

Úrsula: Ein!!!

Ein:...

Úrsula:Se você não vai fazer nada...eu vou matá-lo *voe em alta velocidade na direção de Ein*

Ein: *bloqueia e prende Úrsula com as espadas *Poder da luz divina transforme energia em matéria..._**Holy Lance **_*Um quadrado com círculos aparece embaixo de Úrsula e de cada circulo aparece uma lança de luz que se volta para ela e a atravessam e por fim vem uma de cima quebrando a formação das outras e arremessa Úrsula para longe*

Úrsula:*usa as asas para parar ainda no ar*

Ein:Mas como você sofreu tão pouco dano?Foi uma mágica direta!

Úrsula:Essa Armadura e feita de mágica defensiva é igual ao _**Force Field que **_eu uso ou o seu _**Guardion **_só que eu não preciso ativá-lo para me defender apesar de ele sugar minha mágica constantemente.

Ein:...(mágicas não vão fazer muito efeito então...)

Úrsula:O que você planeja fazer agora Ein?

Ein:Ainda precisa perguntar?Claro que eu planejo vencer.*levanta vou-o para o alto*

Úrsula:Não pense que será fácil...Vento frio e sereno da noite...Condense!! _**Freezer Lances **_*Forma no ar projeteis pontudos de gelo que são disparados em alta velocidade na direção de Ein*

Ein:*desmaterializa as asas bem acima de Úrsula e começa a cair em sua direção* Fluxo de vida de todos os seres ecloda _**Spread **_*Um gêiser de água sai por baixo de Úrsula atirando ela para cima* agora...arg*é atingido pelo projeteis de gelo* Vento frio e sereno da noite transforme-se em uma brisa da morte _**Ice Tornador **_*Cria um pequeno tornado de gelo que congela o gêiser de água e prende Úrsula no ar*

Úrsula: (Foi uma combinação incrível...mas não é o suficiente para me impossibilitar de revidar) Calor da vida ardente concentre-se e venha do...

Ein: Não ache que eu acabei *continua em queda livre*

Úrsula:(será que ele...?)

Ein:*Atinge Úrsula em alta velocidade com as espadas e destrói o pilar de gelo que a prendia levando para o chão abrindo uma cratera*

Úrsula: *estagnada no chão* (q força...o Ein realmente tem uma aptidão para lutas...N posso pegar leve senão vou morrer)

Ein: *Em cima de Úrsula* Luz do julgamento seja guiada pela minha espada _**Judgment Ray **_*Crava a espada na armadura__de Úrsula e um raio de luz branca a atinge ranchando*

Úrsula: *afasta Ein com a lança* Ein você realmente ficou muito forte... em pensar que você pode infringir tanto dano em mim e ainda quebrar minha armadura sagrada...Não irei mais pegar leve.*se concentra*

Ein: (Derrepente a atmosfera esta mais pesada e fria... o que será que ela esta fazendo?)

Úrsula: Desperte do frio glacial e responda ao meu chamado **Skadi ***A lança começa a brilha e pedaços de gelo se formam na mão de Úrsula, nas pontas da lança e em volta de seu corpo protegendo-a*

Ein: É igual à vez que Ledah Liberou a espada...*olhando assustado e com medo*

Úrsula: Não se desconcentre *some em alta velocidade e aparece atrás de Ein* você pode acabar morrendo *atinge Ein com a base da lança e o lança para longe, voando ate onde ele foi para golpealo de novo e de novo*

Ein: (preciso fazer alguma coisa) *estica os braços segurando as espadas e materializa as asas*

Úrsula: Eu não vou deixar você fazer nada, você só vai atingir o chão quando eu quiser *bate mais uma vez nele e vou a sua direção de novo*

Ein: *usa as asas para começar a girar em alta velocidade no ar*

Úrsula: Droga *bloqueia o ataque giratória com a lança*

Ein: *continua girando* Raios, transformem se em uma manifestação do meu desejo **Spark**_** Wave**_ *uma bola de eletricidade envolve Ein que ainda está em contato com Úrsula*

Úrsula: *bloqueando com a lança* Minha armadura vai me defender contras as mágicas.(Como ele..)

Ein: *termina o ataque e dispersa a eletricidade no ar parando no ar com resquícios de raios em sua volta*Chamas eternas queimem com a minha alma _**Flame Lance**_

Úrsula:*estagnada com a eletricidade* (como ele...consegue se desenvolver no meio da luta...a ponta de utilizar habilidades que não lhe foram ensinadas...)

-Na Tribuna-

Viktor: O Ein é mesmo muito especial.

Ledah:...

Viktor: Será que a Úrsula o ensinou a combinar mágicas com ataques físicos ou...

Ledah:Será que ele esta improvisando como na luta contra ele não tiver sido ensinado a fazer isso *olha para Viktor* ele se tornara um perigo no futuro.

Viktor:Eu esse sempre foi o destino dos possuidores da _**Passion**_.

Ledah: Viktor...

Viktor:Eu sei *suspira* eu sei...

-De volta a luta no coliseu-

Ein: _**Flame Lance **_*é envolvido por fogo e desce diagonalmente girando em direção a Úrsula em alta velocidade como uma lança caindo*

Úrsula: *ainda paralisada* (droga não vou conseguir me defender...)

Ein: *atinge Úrsula na rachadura da armadura e continua em direção ao chão em alta velocidade girando* ESSA ARMADURA...ESTÁ ATRAPALHANDO!!!!!!

Os dois atingem o chão causando uma grande explosão e tremor deixando a platéia alvorecida.

Ein: *Levanta e olha para Úrsula* Acabou?

Úrsula: *levanta voou rapidamente com os pedaços da armadura caindo quebrados* Deus do trovão use seus poderes do reino dos mortos e faça com que a punição divina seja lançada sobre nos.

-Na tribuna-

Viktor: Todos os Arcanjos Rank A para cima formem uma barreira essa é a técnica suprema do trovão vão vão vão!!

*todos os arcanjos da tribuna formam um domo em volta do campo de batalha e criam uma barreira contra mágica*

-Na luta-

Úrsula: _**Indignation**_ _**Judgment ***_o ambiente fica pesado e escuro_*****_ _Que o julgamento venha e transforme tudo em pó._*Raios começam a cair em toda arena*

Ein: Não vai ser fácil... Guardion *cruza as espadas no ar e forma uma barreira protetora*

Úrsula: Não vai adiantar... *um trovão cai em cima de Ein e quebra a defesa dele, logo depois outros nove trovões o atingem, em seguida uma espada sagrada crava Ein no chão e solta mais algumas ondas elétricas terminando tudo em uma explosão*

Ein: *desaparecido nos escombros*

Úrsula: *cai na terra sem forças*Será que eu exagerei d+? *ofegante* (Tomara que ele esteja vivo...)

-Tribuna-

Viktor:*desfaz sua barreira* Agora Úrsula exagerou... Isso não é técnica que se use contra um Arcanjo principalmente um aluno...

Ledah: Mestre...

Viktor: O que foi Le...*olha para o lado e congela*

-Campo-

Úrsula: Não é possível...*suando frio* será...?

Ein:*levantando liberando um raio de luz com as duas asas, uma das pernas quebradas e completamente ensangüentado* Reescreva e destrua o futuro **Einherjar ***libera as espadas que começam a brilhar e fazem com que as penas da asas comecem a cair* _Essa é a vontade dos Deuses_. A pluma angelical devera ser a espada da justiça _**Disaresta **_*Difere vários golpes contra Úrsula atingido ela varias vezes e por fim lança uma onda de energia pura em forma de asas que lançam ela para longe*

Úrsula:*atinge a parede da arena sangrando* Não é possível...*suando frio* (ele possuiu mesmo _**Passion**_...+...) não é hora de ficar pensando nisso *avança contra Ein*, **Skadi!***eu acho que esse será meu ultimo ataque*_Sinta o peso de seus pecados_ **Trie Noir ***levanta voou e começa a girar a lança, parando a lança ataca com a base, corta para os dois lados, corta para cima depois concentra energia e crava a lança no chão liberando uma onde de energia congelante que cria um iceberg gigante*

Ein:- ao mesmo tempo- _Isso deve acabar com tudo_. A espada gloriosa corta com a verdade _**Divine Ascension **_*bloqueia os ataques de Úrsula inconscientemente enquanto difere seus próprios golpes e no final junta energia embaixo de Úrsula da onde saiam raios de luzes divinas. Só que é atingindo pela onde de energia congelante de Úrsula*

-Na tribuna-

Viktor: Impossível... Ele criou um novo ataque para suas espadas...é impossível...

-na luta-

Úrsula: *No chão depois de ser seriamente feriada pelo ataque de Ein* (meu ataque... foi repelido... já não tenho mais forças para agüentar meus ferimentos...) *iceberg quebra soltando Ein no chão desacordado*

Viktor: URSULA!!*entra no campo de batalha* URSULA!!!

Úrsula: O que é isso Viktor...?A luta ainda não acabou.

Viktor: Claro que acabou!!Nenhum dos dois esta em condições de lutar, nem sei se vocês estão em condições de manterem suas vidas.

Úrsula: O que?Viktor!Como o Ein está?

Viktor:*balança a cabeça dizendo não*

Úrsula:*começa a chorar*Viktor!

Viktor: vocês pegaram muito pesado... E você sabe que ate a _**Passion**_ tem limites

Úrsula: Em, meu, suicidio justo, eu, choro, quando anjos merecem morrer!

Viktor: Ur... Sula...

Úrsula:*começa a brilhar e soltar luz sagrada* **Sacrifice**

Viktor: NÃO!

Úrsula:*corpo desintegra nos braços de Viktor e as partículas recaem sobre todo o campo de batalha, mas principalmente sobre Ein parecendo que queriam abraçá-lo*

Platéia:*em silencio*

Viktor:...

Ledah:*pousa do lado de Viktor*Mestre... Acredito que esta luta terminou melhor levarmos Ein para a enfermaria.

Viktor:*da um soco no chão e o quebra* URSULA!!!!!!!!!!

-Na ala hospitalar-

Ein:*Desacordado na cama*

Malice: VIKTOR!Ele vai ficar bem não vai?

Viktor: Claro que sim Malice afinal aquela ultima mágica da Úrsula... Foi à técnica de cura final que envolveu seu próprio sacrifício...

Malice:...*olha para Ein*

Viktor:...Vou deixá-los um pouco a sós...

Malice:*Olha para Viktor deixando o quarto e depois volta a olhar para Ein*

-2h depois-

Malice:*dormindo na cadeira ao lado de Ein com a cabeça na cama*a.. c.. o..r..d..e E..i..n

????:Este é o quarto...*quebra a porta*

Malice:*Acorda assustada*OQ?

????:Agora você vai pagar por ter matado a Úrsula *ataca com uma espada*

Malice:EIN!*Materializa a lança e corta o estranho*

????:*cortado na diagonal espirrando sangue pra todos os lados*

Malice:O que foi isso?

????2:*ataca com um machado* Por que você esta defendendo esse assassino?

Malice:*reage no susto e se defende*Assassino?Do que você esta falando?

????2:Ele matou a Úrsula e eu vou matar ele por causa disso.

Malice:*empurra com a foice e corta* Ninguém vai encostar um dedo em Ein!

Outros:*fogem*

Malice: hnf...hnf...hnf*grita com todas as forças*VIKTOR!!!

-no dia seguinte-

Viktor:Ele não esta recebendo visitas voltem outra hora por favor.

Alunos:Tudo bem senhor Viktor

Viktor:*entra na sala da ala hospitalar*

Malice:Eram os mesmos?

Viktor: Não podemos dizer mais com certeza havia uma aura ofensiva contra Ein neles parece que todos os alunos o culpam pela morte da Úrsula... (é tão difícil acreditar que Ein conseguiu alcançar um poder para causar aquele desfecho na batalha,as suspeitas de Úrsula acabaram se tornando verdadeiras apesar dela não estar mais aqui)

Malice:É tão difícil acreditar que Úrsula morreu...

Ein:*acorda*hã?

Viktor e Malice:EIN!!!

Ein:...Vik...tor...Ma...lice?

Malice:*tenta pular no Ein* Ein você finalmente acordou *com lagrimas caindo*

Viktor:*segura Malice* não faça isso ele ainda esta machucado.

Malice:Mas Viktor ele acordou!

Ein:O que aconteceu com a Úrsula?

Viktor e Malice:...

Viktor:Malice...Nos de licença por um minuto...

Malice:Tudo bem...*sai do quarto e fica contra a porta*o Ein só pensa...

Viktor: Você se lembra da sua luta?

Ein:Da maior parte,só que depois do ataque mágico de Úrsula tudo fica só um borrão...

Viktor:Ein...

Ein:Viktor...O que aconteceu com a Úrsula?

...

A notícia que Viktor me deu... Eu não acreditei... Só fui aceitar como verdade quando eu mesmo não a encontrei depois de procurar... Isso me deixou...Perdido em um abismo sem luz e sem calor...sem a esperança de um outro futuro...

**Capitulo 5.5- As razões dela, os motivos dele!!!**

Eu não imaginava que seria assim não acreditava que ia me prender a ele assim... Pensei que já havia me acostumado a essa vida de guerras e de perdas, mas dessa vez eu não quero perder.

Úrsula: Bom dia Ein.

Ein: Bom dia Úrsula:

Úrsula: Pronto para a próxima fase do treino.

Ein: Claro vamos lá.

Esse rapaz no começo era tão tímido e agora me cativa cada vez que supera os seus limites

Ein: Calor da vida ardente concentre-se e venha do centro da terra _**Eruption **_*o chão em volta da Úrsula fica vermelho e explode em chamas no formato de uma erupção*

Úrsula: _**Force Field**_ *****Cria uma barreira mágica pra defender à mágica*

Ein: Como você faz isso Úrsula?

Úrsula: Passa do principio de mágica de luz só que você precisa usar de uma forma a formar uma barreira em sua volta sem furos para não haver nenhum dano desnecessário.

Ein: Que fantástico!Poderia me ensinar Úrsula?

A alegria cativante dele apesar de não saber o que vai acontecer no futuro... Da uma nova esperança para o futuro sombrio que nos estamos tentando evitar.

Úrsula: vamos Ein tente a próxima.

Ein: Certo. Eu chamo sobre o nome do Deus trovão das profundezas do reino dos mortos liberte a sua fúria em meus inimigos. _**Indignation**_ *Um cone roxo se forma em volta da área e depois explode com a libertação de um gigantesco trovão*

Úrsula: Meu Deus. Ein você conseguiu*espantada* Essa foi uma mágica avançada muito poderosa agora eu posso dizer que você esta muito bem.

Ein: Tudo graças a você Úrsula. Muito obrigado pela sua instrução.

Agora eu me arrependo de ter pedido para lutar com ele depois de tudo que agente passou

-No jardim à noite-

Úrsula: Ein. Por que você nunca excita?Você ainda mantêm as lembranças do seu passado. você ainda sabe o que é ser humano. Apesar disso você nunca da um passo para tráê nunca ê nunca demonstra medo nas piores situação apesar de tudo ser novo para você.Por que?

Ein: Eu acho que é... por sua causa Úrsula. O modo como você ensina se preocupando da a certeza de que tudo irá ficar bem então me da confiança para não desistir e tentar o meu melhor sempre.

Úrsula: Nossa

Ein: Por isso... muito obrigado Úrsula. Eu não conseguiria se não fosse por você.

Úrsula:*fica vermelha*

Mas mesmo arrependida... eu não posso voltar atrás à palavra de uma Arcanja não pode se retirar.

Ein: É amanhã não é?

Úrsula: Sim... Está nervoso?

Ein: Um pouco. Mas eu não queria lutar contra você. Não vou me sentir bem.

**Capitulo 6-Decisão.**

Ein:*jogado na cama*

Não sai do quarto por dois dias inteiros... Viktor vem me checar duas ou três vezes por dia,mas não me obriga a ir para classe...Ele disse "se seu espírito está ausente trabalhar só com o corpo é inútil"...Eu sei o que ele quis dizer só não pude reagir a ele...

Não conseguia acreditar,muito menos aceitar o que aconteceu...eu não queria que ela morre-se...

-3ºdia-

Viktor: *entra no quarto* Com Licença Ein. Estou entrando.

Ein:*em silencio deitado com a cara no travesseiro*

Viktor:Você precisa se recuperar logo desse choque Ein.A vida que você vai encarar de agora em diante é repleta de perdas e dores você vai precisas aprender a superar isso e em algumas ocasiões continuar lutando apesar de sentir essa dor.

Ein:...

Viktor:*suspiro*Eu voltarei mais tarde força.*Sai do quarto*

-Fora do quarto-

Malice:*voz de preocupada* Ei Viktor...Como ele está em?

Viktor:: Continua muito abalado...estou começando a me preocupar com ele...

Malice: Eu não consigo encarar ele assim... Todos nós amávamos Úrsula, e provavelmente todos estão culpando e odiando Ein pela morte dela, mas eu acredito que a escolha de se sacrificar foi dela e não culpa do Ein... Gostaria que todos pensassem assim para não haver ódio e rancor contra Ein...

Viktor: Seria o melhor mesmo afinal se todos amavam Úrsula todos deveriam entender a verdadeira razão daquela luta e de sua decisão.

Malice: è...*vira de costas*com licença Viktor*vai embora*

Viktor:...Ein... olha o tumulto que você causa. Talvez Ledah que sacrificou suas emoções por suas asas,tenha sido o Arcanjo mais esperto entre nós.

-Quarto de Malice-

Malice:*Na janela chorando* (por que eu estou chorando? A senhorita Úrsula morre e eu estou chorando pelo sofrimento que Ein está tendo pela perda dela?) *bate a cabeça na marquise*droga...

Ledah: O que você esta fazendo?*aparece voando na frente dela*

Malice:*levanta a cabeça assustada*Senhor Ledah!!!...Não estou fazendo nada.

Ledah: você esta sangrando na testa e. você estava chorando?Diga-me o por que.*olhar frio*

Malice: Por nada eu só... escorreguei e bati a cabeça e estou chorando porque doeu *olha para o lado para não encarar Ledah*

Ledah:*vira o rosto de Malice e o segura*Você esta mentindo para mim *solta o rosto e pega o braço dela*Diga a verdade.

Malice: Eu... estou chorando por que... por que a senhorita Úrsula morreu...

Ledah:*solta ela*O que eu falei sobre seus sentimentos te dominarem?

Malice: Eu devo controlalos para poder lidar com todas as situações da melhor forma possível.

Ledah:...Então encare a fonte de suas emoções e lute contra ele.

Malice: Hã?Mas a senhorita Úrsula está morta...

Ledah: Vá e lute com ele.*vai embora voando lentamente*

Malice:...*grita*Pra você é fácil dizer!Você não tem emoções!*começa a chorar mais*

-Quarto de Ein-

Ein:*jogado na cama*

Viktor:*bate na porta*Com licença Ein é o Viktor posso entrar?

Ein: Pode entrar

Viktor:*entra com comida*Ein você esta com fome?

Ein: Não.

Viktor: você já esta três dias sem comer.

Ein: Mas eu não estou fome.

Viktor: você vai morrer se continuar sem comer!

Ein:*Poe travesseiro na cara e Rita*Não estou com fome!!!!

Viktor:*Poe a bandeja de comida na mesa*deixarei aqui caso você sinta fome mais tarde.*saindo do quarto*Mas Ein... não deixe haver mais nenhum sacrifício aqui...

Ein:...

-No dia seguinte no corredor-

Malice: Viktor você nunca tem o que fazer?

Viktor: *sorri sem graça* como assim?

Malice: você não para de visitar o Ein. não tem nenhum compromisso mais importante para tomar conta n?

Viktor: Quando um arcanjo perde o seu caminho se faz uma situação importante.

Malice:*surpresa*Você é um Arcanjo impressionante Viktor!

Viktor: não é para tanto eu só tento fazer o melhor que eu consigo.

Malice:*ignora o Viktor* Se casa comigo?*pega mão do Viktor e olha pra ele com olhos arregalados e brilhante*

Viktor:...

Malice:...*bola de feno passando*

Viktor*cara de chato*Como você consegue brincar no meio de um assunto serio?

Malice: Desculpa... é que eu estou preocupada com ele.

Viktor: Isso me leva a outro assunto...

Malice: O que senhor Viktor?

Viktor: Ledah me contou sobre a conversa de vocês dois.

Malice: Olha para o lado*a...

Viktor: Vou ser direto. você sente algo pelo Ein?

Malice:*nervosa* N-Não!

Viktor: Hmm... Eu concordo com Ledah... você pode ajudar mais o Ein do que eu ou qualquer outro,então por favor Malice,ajude ele.

Malice: Mas Como?!?

Viktor:Lute junto a seu sentimento por ele.

Malice:*Sai correndo* (Eu não sei o que fazer...n sei como deixá-lo feliz de novo) *continua correndo, agora chorando*

-Sala do Viktor-

Viktor:Esta feito

Ledah:Você acha mesmo que apenas as palavras daquela garota ajudaram Ein a não se perder na escuridão e desenvolver corretamente a _**Passion**_?

Viktor:Ela vai dar um jeito jeito que você não entenderia.

Ledah:Sentimentos de novo?O que algo tão inútil e problemático pode fazer para ajudar?

Viktor: Pode trazer um Arcanjo de volta ao seu caminho e da força para lutar pelo o que se quer.

Ledah:Se o senhor esta dizendo mestre...

Viktor:Acredite Ledah é tudo que podemos fazer *toma uma xícara de chá*

-Quarto do Ein-

Ein:jogado na cama*

Malice:*bate na porta*

Ein:Quem é?

Malice:*bate na porta*

Ein:Quem é?!

Malice*Destrói a porta com uma foice azul*

Ein:*toma um susto*Malice?!O que você esta fazendo?

Malice:Botando um fim nisso de um jeito ou de outro *pula em direção ao Ein:*rola pra fora da cama*Como assim?

Malice: Ein... você não sabe como eu e o senhor Viktor estamos preocupados com você.Principalmente eu,você não sabe como eu estou sofrendo ao ver você neste estado.*destrói a cama e se levanta*

Ein:Como assim?Todos estão zangados por eu ter matado a Úrsula e isso só me faz sofrer mais ainda a perda dela...

Malice:*Enfia a foice no ombro do Ein* você esta tão cego nessa sua escuridão que você não consegue perceber os sentimentos de ninguém nem os meus,nem os do Viktor,muito menos os da senhorita Úrsula e principalmente os seus próprios.

Ein: Sentimentos da Úrsula (Eu nunca pensei porque ela se sacrificou e também porque eu fiquei tão arrasado)

Malice:*crava mais a foice* A Úrsula te amava e como eu ela não agüentaria ver você sofrendo,por isso ela fez o que fez e por isso que eu quero abrir os seus olhos.

Ein:...

Malice: Você pretende continuar a ignorar os sentimentos de todos e ficar aqui pra sempre?

Ein:*começa a cair lagrimas*Eu sou muito egoísta.

Malice:Ein?

Ein:Eu não vou mais continuar assim *tira a foice do ombro*eu não vou deixar o sacrifício da Úrsula ser em vão eu vou treinar e viver intensamente e me tornar um dos melhores Arcanjos daqui.

Malice:Ein...*Abre um grande sorriso e desmaterializa a foice*

Ein:Obrigado por abrir os meus olhos Malice *pega o prato de comida na mesinha ao lado* melhor eu começar a recobrar as minhas forças.

Malice:*se joga no Ein e o abraço*

Ein:Ah!!!Meu ombro!

Decidindo o meu caminho voltei a trilhar os passos de um Arcanjo... pelo menos agora com uma companheira.

-No dia seguinte-

Viktor:Ein venha aqui.

Ein:Eu sei que estou atrasado para a aula já estou indo.

Viktor: N é isso. Você vai tomar aulas particulares com o professor de Malice

Ein:Professor da Malice?Quem?

Viktor:Ledah.

Ein:OQ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Não sei por que eu senti que minha vida seria mais curta a partir de hoje.

**Capitulo 7 – Destino Ensaiado **parte 1

Depois de decidir que eu não deixaria a morte de Úrsula ter sido em vão eu me empenhei cada vez mais em me tornar mais forte apesar de que todos agora me odeiem... eu consigo seguir em frente com o apoio de Viktor, o suporte de Malice e infelizmente o cruel treino de Ledah...

-Salão-

Malice: Bom dia Ein *sorridente*

Ein:Bom dia Malice *sorri*.Hoje onde nos vamos treinar?

Malice:*para de sorrir*.O mestre Ledah saiu em uma missã nos vamos ter que tomar as aulas normais...

Ein:*Suspira*É mesmo?Melhor eu ficar atento então.

Malice:Ah Ein não se torture *pega o braço dele* por que agente não mata as aulas de hoje?*animada*

Ein:Desculpe Malice eu tenho que manter minha promessa para a Úrsula.

Malice:*solta braço dele*Ta!!Então eu vou matar aula sozinha! *sai voando*

Ein:...*caminha ate a sala de aula*

-Na sala de aula de luta-

Viktor:Olá a todos.O professor Aryster saiu em uma missão está manhã então eu o estarei substituindo até que ele volte,então vamos começar que a aula de hoje era uma aula pratica sem armas letais.

Ein:(outro professor saiu em uma missão...será que algo esta acontecendo?) *se levanta da cadeira como o resto da turma*

Viktor:Formem duplas e peguem suas armas no balcão*ativa o cenário virtual*

????:Ei você.Seu nome é Ein não é mesmo?Meu nome é Rust gostaria de fazer dupla comigo?

Ein:(Vai acontecer outra vez...) Claro *com um sorriso no rosto*

Rust:*Pega um machado*

Ein:*Pega uma espada*

Rust:Me disseram que você lutava com duas espadas.

Ein:Eu estou tentando diversificar nos treinos *sorriso*

Rust:(Idiota) Tudo bem então vamos começar?*materializa as asas*

-se avontade para atacar primeiro.

Rust:E as suas asas?

Ein:Como eu disse,estou tentando diversificar nos treinos *olha confiante*

Rust:*range os dentes* ora seu,está me subestimando?

Ein:Não,só acredito que não precisamos dar tudo de nós, nos pode treinar com algumas desvantagens já que não é pra valer.

Rust:Então vamos lá *se lança voando em direção a Ein*

Viktor:(Será que vai acontecer outro acidente novamente?)

Rust:*tenta atingir o pescoço de Ein com o machado*

Ein:*bloqueia só com a espada sem esforço*Tenha uma boa luta...*sorri,depois pula ainda com a espada defendendo o machado e chuta Rust para longe*

Rust:*atinge a parede, parte dela quebra e cai em cima dele*

Ein:Será que eu exagerei?

Viktor:*chega perto do Ein* Ein por que você usou tanta força?

Ein:*suspiro*Desculpe-me Viktor achei que ele viria para me matar pro vingança a morte da Úrsula como todos os outros...

Viktor:Não posso te culpar afinal já foram 22 ataques nesse mês que evite machucar os alunos que não podem te matar e continue a não matar os alunos que tentarem te matar ok?

Ein:Claro Viktor você não precisa nem pedir.

Viktor:vá ver como sua dupla esta

Ein:Tudo bem *vai à direção do Rust*

Rust:*Saindo dos escombros*Rrrrr.*manchas vermelhas como desenhos aparecem no rosto*

Ein:*Gritando de longe enquanto caminha na direção dele*Rust!Você esta bem?!

Rust:*Segurando outro machado,esse vermelho*

Ein:(E pelo visto ele não é diferente dos outros) *continua andando na direção dele*

Rust:*Avança contra Ein voando*Você vai pagar por ter tirado a senhorita Úrsula de nós!!!*ataca*

Ein:*Desvia pulando e se segura no machado*Está é a sua arma?

Viktor:*olha para a cena*É parece que não tem jeito,melhor eu ir lá parar eles antes que Rust se machuque.

Ein:*chuta Rust na cara,pega o machado dele e depois o chuta duas vezes no peito*

Rust:*voou de novo na parede e começa a cair*

Ein:*joga o machado em Rust*

Viktor:Ein!!!

Rust:*Machado atinge as asas e fica preso na parede pelo machado*

Viktor:(Por um segundo eu pensei q...)

Alunos 1,2,3,4 e 5:*Abandonam suas duplas e forma um pentagrama no ar em volta de Ein*

Aluno 1:_**Icicle!**_

Aluno 2:_** Lightning!**_

Aluno 3:_**Fire Ball!**_

Aluno 4 e 5:*combinam fogo e gelo* _**Áqua Edge!**_

Ein: *olhar melancólico*Mágicas tão fracas...*Desvia do pilar de gelo pulando para trás,chuta o gelo em direção as bolas de fogo acertando quem lançou,usa a espada de treino para bloquear o raio prendendo ela no chão* Calor da vida ardente concentre-se e seja guiado pelo meu braço _**Heat Wave! **_*Lança um feixe de fogo que evapora a água e acerta os que lançarão*

Todos os alunos da sala ficaram assustados

Ein:Faltam dois...*materializa as **Einherjar***Vamos acabar com isso...

Viktor:Ein!

Ein:Hã...?

Viktor:Eu acho que não vá precisar chegar a tanto,parece que você já derrotou o espírito deles e afinal *olha para Rust e os outros* acho que já temos feridos suficientes*

Ein:Desculpe-me Viktor*desmaterializa as espadas* posso ir para o meu quarto?

Viktor:Claro se encontrar com Malice diga que eu quero falar com ela e também fala para ela parar de cabular as aulas.

Ein:Certo.*sai da sala*

Viktor:Vocês dois!*aponta para os alunos que Ein não derrubou*agora vocês vão me ajudar a levar seus colegas para a enfermaria e depois vão me explicar o motivo de suas ações.

-No quarto de Ein-

Ein:*abre a porta e entra*

Malice:*grita de susto* HÁ!PERVERTIDO!

Ein:*toma susto*O Q?!?Esse é o meu quarto!O que você esta fazendo aqui?!?

Malice:*faz uma careta* Cabulando aula.

Ein:No meu quarto? *gota*

Malice:É

Ein:Por q?

Malice:Quem procuraria uma garota no quarto de um garoto?

Ein:...

Malice:Viu?Ninguém.

Ein:Hnf...tudo bem quer falar com você e ele também pediu para você parar de cabular as aulas normais.

Malice:Mas uns idiotas sempre te atacam e a aula é interrompida.

Ein:...

Malice:Pela sua reação posso dizer que aconteceu de novo...Quantos foram dessa vez?

Ein:Foram seis.

Malice:Oh...você não tem nem um arranhão,deviam ser todos bem fracos.

Ein:Você não pode falar assim dos outros Malice,afinal nós temos um treinamento intensivo especial diferente dos outros.

Malice:Isso só porque esses "outros" não deixam você em paz e é bom que o rancor deles seja um motivo pra você ser ainda mais forte.

Ein:Minha força não é por causa deles...é por causa do meu próprio desejo.

Malice:Eu sei que você é forte por seu próprio desejo *sorri*

Ein:Olha isso *sorri* fazia já algum tempo que eu não a via com esse seu sorriso meigo.

Malice:*vermelha*S-seu falando essas coisas sem motivo...Eu vou procurar o Viktor para saber o que ele quer comigo *sai do quarto e bate a porta forte*

Ein:...O que será que ela tem?

-No corredor-

Malice:AFF!!Por que o Ein tem que ser assim e me deixar sem graça?...ainda bem que o mestre Ledah não esta por perto senão eu estaria sendo reemprendida por ele agora.

Viktor:*chega perto enquanto ela esta falando sozinha* Malice.

Malice:AH!!!

Viktor:AH!!!OQ FOI?!?

Malice:Desculpe Viktor eu estava super distraída e não percebi que você estava vindo.

Viktor:Tudo bem só fiquei assustada com essa sua reação estridente.

Malice:Desculpe.O Ein me disse que você queria falar comigo...aconteceu alguma coisa?

que você falta à classe quando Ledah está fora?

Malice:Por que eu não suporto os outros alunos com seu ódio idiota sem sentido contra o Ein.

Viktor:Então você desistiu de apoialo?

Malice:Claro que não eu tentei convencer ele a não ir pra aula para agente se divertir mas ele não quis.

Viktor:Malice você não estendeu a sua importância para o Ein e para os professor nas aulas não é?

Malice:Minha importância?

Viktor:Sim Malice você é ê da o suporte que Ein precisa para continuar seguindo em frente e durante as aulas normais você diminui em muito a chance de outros alunos atacarem ele e se isso que é tão importante que você fique ao seu lado.

Malice:Eu nunca tinha pensado desse jeito...eu só queria passar um tempo com ele e na aula os comentários sobre como ele matou a Úrsula me irritavam.*ri* era mais provável eu atacar eles do que eles atacarem o Ein.

Viktor:Então pense um pouco nisso e continue do lado dele tudo bem?

Malice:Claro*sorrindo*

Arcanjo:*Fala algo no ouvido de Viktor*

obrigado pelo seu relatório pode ir.

Malice:O que esta acontecendo Viktor?

Viktor:Malice chame o está de -o no píer aéreo.

Malice:No píer aéreo?Por q?

Viktor:Uma luta vá buscalo rápido.

Malice:C-certo.*vai em direção ao quarto do Ein*

Arcanjo:Senhor os demônios são fortes...têm certeza que não quer chamar os outros?

Viktor:Soldado não é só os demônios que são fortes.

Arcanjo:Entendido senhor,vou ordenar a evacuação do licença.

-Perto do Píer Aéreo-

Ledah:_** Lightning!**_

Demônio:*é atingido e se desfaz em pedaços*

Ledah:Apesar de serem fracos...são muitos...*voando de costas em direção a academia repelindo os atacantes vindos de uma nuvem de demônios a sua frente*

Demônio':*Avança contra Ledah*

Ledah:*Atravessa a lança nele*

-Quarto de Ein-

Ein:*Na varanda aflito*

Malice:*Entra apressada e ofegante*Ein!...Viktor está...chamando agente para o píer...aéreo...

Ein:...

Malice:Ein?

Ein:Esse som...som de batalha...

Malice:Batalha...?

Ein:Vá para o píer*materializa as asas*eu vou por aqui*pula da varanda e vai voando em direção ao píer*

Malice:Espera!Droga *sai do quarto correndo em direção ao píer*

**Capitulo 8 – Destino Ensaiado **parte 2

O som da batalha...

*Armas se chocando*

O sangue correndo mais rápido em minhas veias

*Batidas do coração mais forte*

Mais uma vez esse desejo pela luta me atrai como uma mariposa indo em direção a fogueira...mas essa fogueira se provaria diferente das outras...essa fogueira seria mais ardente...e mais sangrenta.

-focando cada personagem no momento-

Ein:*Voando em direção ao píer* (Por que estou tão ansioso? Por que parece que estou voando para meu destino?)

Malice:*no corredor, correndo para o píer*pnf... pnf...Eles só me dão...pnf...pnf...trabalho...pnf...pnf...

Ledah:*Lutando contra demônios no píer* **Lorilei **desintegre

Viktor:*em sua sala* Bem Ein vejamos o quão forte você e a sua _**Passion **_são*vendo o píer em um monitor*.Que o ato se inicie.

-Píer Aéreo-

Ledah:Fiquem quietos demô não serei o oponente de vocês.*posição de luta*

Demônio I:*ataca Ledah*

Ledah:*faz a lança atravessar o corpo do demônio*Inúteis*expressão de frieza*

Demônio II:*ataca Ledah por trás*

Ledah:*mata demônio II antes de ser atingido*Se vocês não vão aprender eu vou ensinalos melhor.(è uma mágica das trevas mais pode ser o suficiente para imobilizalos por algum tempo.*combina terra com eletricidade*Mãe terra abrigue os pecados com o peso da justiça _**Gravity Well **_*cria__uma base de terra embaixo dos demônios e os envolvem em um campo elétrico que aumenta a gravidade prendendo eles*

Ein:-Chegando-(Que energia sinistra é essa?Ela esta fazendo meu sangue correr...) *voa mais rápido*

Ledah:*Parado no ar*Vocês tem sorte...Se minhas ordens fossem para eliminalos...nós nem teríamos saído da terra...

Demônios:*Fazendo barulhos enquanto tentam se mover*

Ledah:Bando de monstros sem consciência.

Ein:*chega e vê a cena*Le-Ledah...O que é isto?

Ledah:Que bom que chegou Ein esse é seu teste pratico.

Ein:Teste?Como assim?O que são essas coisas horrendas?

Ledah:São demônios,o oposto de Arcanjos por isso é seu destino destruilos

Ein:Meu...destino?

Ledah:Vá e destuia-os

Ein:...

Ledah:Vá!!!

Ein:Certo!*Avança contra a nuvem de demônios*

Ledah:*Fica observando*

Ein:*corta os demônios, apesar de ser atingido por alguns*

Ledah: Pare de sacudir suas espadas descontroladamente. Você é um ê é meu aluno,lute como tal.

Ein: (É fácil dizer, mas são muitos) *tentando se defender*

Demônios:*Três prendem o Ein com lanças negras enfiando no corpo dele, enquanto outros o agarram e o mordem*

Ledah: Patético

Ein: ah!(preciso fazer algo) Raios, transformem se em uma manifestação do meu desejo **Spark**_** Wave **_*cria um domo elétrico que destrói os demônios em sua volta e logo depois tira as lanças do corpo*

Ledah: Ein... são demônios...libere suas espadas.

Ein: (Liberar minhas espadas?) *Lembrando das lutas passadas*

--Lembrando—

-luta contra Ledah-

Ledah: (Sinta o verdadeiro poder de minha **Lorilei)** _Os pecados devem doer_. Chamas abrasadoras deverão envolver o mal. _**Lost Seraph **_*golpeia Ein sete vezes com a lança em chamas enviando para longe e por ultimo envia uma onda de energia que o atinge o fez com que o chão embaixo dele exploda em forma de um vórtice de fogo*

Ein: *cai ensangüentado no chão* droga...

Ledah: O final da luta esta próximo. Vai desistir de suas lembranças

Ein: NÃO!

Ledah: Então desista da luta.

Ein: NÃO!

Ledah: Se você não desistir de nada você vai morrer e perder tudo.

Ein: E se eu desistir do meu passado?

Ledah: você se tornara um Arcanjo completo e lutara para manter o nosso mundo e o mundo dos humanos.

Ein: Já que meu destino é ficar nessa vida ou morrer... Já decidi, não vou desistir do meu passado *levantando com dificuldade*

Ledah: Então morra *atravessa Ein com a lança*

Ein:*com a lança atravessada no corpo* eu vou... Desistir... Do meu... futuro!!!*as asas aparecem em suas costas e seu corpo começa a brilhar*

Ledah: *tira a lança do corpo do Ein e se afasta* hmm.

Ein: *voando já sem consciência* Espadas Gêmeas **Einherjar** *empunhas as espadas que se preenchem com energia*_Essa é a vontade dos Deuses_. A pluma angelical devera ser a espada da justiça _**Disaresta**_

-luta contra Úrsula-

Ein:*levantando liberando um raio de luz com as duas asas, uma das pernas quebradas e completamente ensangüentado* Reescreva e destrua o futuro **Einherjar ***libera as espadas que começam a brilhar e fazem com que as penas da asas comecem a cair* _Essa é a vontade dos Deuses_. A pluma angelical devera ser a espada da justiça _**Disaresta **_*Difere vários golpes contra Úrsula atingido ela varias vezes e por fim lança uma onda de energia pura em forma de asas que lançam ela para longe*

Úrsula:*atinge a parede da arena sangrando* Não é possível...*suando frio* (ele possuiu mesmo _**Passion**_...+...) não é hora de ficar pensando nisso *avança contra Ein*, **Skadi!***eu acho que esse será meu ultimo ataque*_Sinta o peso de seus pecados_ **Trie Noir ***levanta voou e começa a girar a lança, parando a lança ataca com a base, corta para os dois lados, corta para cima depois concentra energia e crava a lança no chão liberando uma onde de energia congelante que cria um iceberg gigante*

Ein:- ao mesmo tempo- _Isso deve acabar com tudo_. A espada gloriosa corta com a verdade _**Divine Ascension **_*bloqueia os ataques de Úrsula inconscientemente enquanto difere seus próprios golpes e no final junta energia embaixo de Úrsula da onde saiam raios de luzes divinas. Só que é atingindo pela onde de energia congelante de Úrsula*

--/Lembrando—

Ein:*sai da nuvem de demônios* Frio das profundezas do abismo gelado... _**Absolute **_*congela a maior parte dos demônios* (Os finais dessas lutas formam apenas borrões em minhas lembranças... eu realmente não sei como fazer...)

Malice:*Chega ao píer aéreo*Ein!

Ein:*concentrado pensando e se defendendo dos demônios restantes*

Malice:*levanta voou e vai em direção ao Ein com sua foice* já estou chegando Ein!

Ledah:*Levanta o braço impedindo a passagem de Malice* O que você está fazendo?

Malice:*para* O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?!?Estou indo ajudar o Ein!

Ledah:*vira-se para Malice*Eu não lhe dei a permissão para intervir.

Malice:Mas

Ledah:Sem mas!Essa luta é do Ein e você não vai ?

Malice:...

Ledah:Entendido?

Malice:*desmaterializa a foice*Enten...dido...Mestre...

Ledah:*vira-se para Ein* Ein!Libere suas espadas!

Ein:*defende-se de um demônio*Como?!?

Ledah:Preste atenção na luta...os demônios que você corta não morrem...mesmo assim o numero de inimigos já diminuiu não é?

Ein:Como assim?...Ah...(A mágica que eu usei...) *voa atrás do bloco de gelo formado pela mágica anterior*

Ledah:Malice!

Malice:Sim mestre?!?

Ledah:Os demônios que não seguirem Ein...Cuide deles.

Malice:S-sim (será que eu...)

-Abaixo das nuvens do píer aéreo-

Ein:...*olhando o ambiente*

A primeira vez que eu vi o nível inferior foi difícil acreditar...o ambiente era completamente diferente...o ar era mais pesado,a luz era escassa , túrgida e parecia haver nuvens de poeira constantemente no ar...

Ein:(Não tenho muito tempo a perder) *olha pra cima e vê alguns demônios* (eles vão me acalcar em breve...)

-no píer aéreo-

Ledah:Sua foice ainda não carregou?*fingindo que luta contra vários demônios*

Malice:Não! *tentando derrotar apenas um*

Viktor (radio com Ledah):Ledah pode eliminar os demônios desta área

Ledah:Entendido senhor *desaparece*

Malice:(Para onde o mestre foi?) *defende-se do demônio*

Ledah:Tarefa concluída *aparece em pé no píer*

Malice:*afasta o demônio e olha para Ledah* o...que?*ouve um som e olha para a origem do mesmo,começa a ver os demônios que estavam perto de Ledah se despedaçarem em sua frente lentamente em agonia fazendo uma chuva de sangue*

Ledah:Malice...derrote o sue oponente.

Malice:*paralisada de terror pela cena*Gah...ah...a...

Demônio:*Vai para cima da Malice com a lança*

Malice:*paralisada*

Ledah:Dominada pelos sentimentos novamente...patético*joga a lança no demônio e as pontas o perfuram* _**Lorilei **_espalhe-se *Lorilei lança uma rajada de fogo que faz o demônio explodir espalhando seu sangue por todo lado*

Malice:*coberta de sangue*Garh...*desmaia* (Ein...)

Ledah:Hnf*pega Malice e a Poe deitada no píer*Precisamos ficar aqui até o teste de Ein terminar

-Abaixo das nuvens-

Ein:Achei!*Vê o bloco de gelo caindo*agora...(onde estão os demônios congelados?)

Demônios:*Vindo de cima tentando alcançar o Ein*

Ein:Ali!*Quebra o bloco de gelo com um só golpe*Todos que estavam congelados...estão se...desfazendo...(As minhas armas são apenas armas quando não estão com a minha alma...por isso que as mágicas surtem efeito imediato...porque é a manifestação dos meus desejos concentrados em minha alma...) já sei...*Voa em alta velocidade em direção ao píer passando rapidamente pelos demônios que não conseguem atacá-lo*

Demônios:*mudando de direção indo atrás de Ein*

-Píer Aéreo-

Ledah:Essas vibrações...

Malice:*Acorda* hã?O que aconteceu?

Ledah:*Olha para Malice* você desmaiou...

Malice:...Sinto muito pelo meu fracasso mestre...

Ledah:Você ainda tem chance de sucesso.

Malice:Como assim?

Ledah:Ein ainda não ele tiver sido derrotado pelos demônios você ainda poderá matar os que sobraram.

Malice:O que?!?Ein ainda não voltou?*se levanta*

ão prepare se para lutar.

Malice:Como você pode pensar em lutar e que ele esta morto sem nem ao menos...*interrompida*

Ein:*Aparece do nível inferior como se perfura-se as nuvens*

Ledah:...

Malice:Ein!

Ledah:Matou os demônios?Suas espadas não parecem liberadas.

Ein:Ainda não!Mas eles logo morrerão *vê Malice coberta de sangue*.Malice você está bem??

Malice:*nota que esta machada de sangue*Ah...sim Ein.Não estou ferida...(Que vergonha...)

Ein:Tudo bem então eu vou acabar com isso *cruza as espadas acima da cabeça e fecha os olhos* (dessa vez...vou fazer por meu próprio mérito)

Demônios:*sai em de baixo das nuvens e vão para cima do Ein*

Ein: Espadas Gêmeas **Einherjar ***as espadas e asas começam a brilhar intensamente cheias de esplendor*

Ledah:Hmm...

Malice:Que luz...Linda...

Demônios:*dois vão para cima do Ein*

Ein:*Corta eles ao meio com um ataque e eles se desintegram aos poucos sem espirrar nenhum sangue*

Ledah:(Luz extrema?) Ein!Use o golpe de suas espadas.

Ein:Entendido.*concentra a luz que emana do corpo* _Essa é a vontade dos Deuses_. A pluma angelical devera ser a espada da justiça _**Disaresta**_. *Passa por todos os demônios rapidamente golpeando eles e para na frente de Ledah*

Malice:E-Ein...?(Eu nem vi ele atacando...foi quase tão rápido quanto o mestre Ledah)

Ledah:Quinze demônios atingidos em três segundos...Aceitável.

Ein:*ofegante*

Demônios:*Ainda desintegrando*

Ledah:Ein...consegue usar seu ataque novamente agora?

Ein:Agora?Acho que consigo...mas em quem?

Ledah:*Materializa a lança*Em mim. Acorde minha arma **Lorilei**.

Ein:O que?(Ele quer lutar?Agora!?)

Ledah:Não vai atacar?Precisa de um incentivo para ajudar?

Ein:Não!*tenta concentrar energia mas não consegue* hnf...hnf...

Ledah:*aponta lança para Malice*aquele que impede os movimentos... _**R**__**estriction**_*solta um raio amarelo que envolve Malice*

Malice:Ham?*fica com os braços e pernas presas ao corpo e impossibilitada de se mover e falar*

Ein:Malice?!Ledah o que você está fazendo?!?

Ledah:Incentivando a ativação do seu ataque. Martelo do Deus do trovão transforme tudo em nada _**Thunder**__**Blade**_.

Ein:Pare!!!*golpeia a lança de Ledah com a espada*

Ledah:Tarde demais *uma espada elétrica atingi Malice e descarrega ondas elétricas jogando ela para longe*

Malice:*atingi uma parede distante quebrando-a com o corpo e se perdendo nos escombros*

Ein:Ledah!!!*começa a brilhar ainda mais intensamente que antes*

Ledah:(Mais energia do que previsto...isso pode ficar perigoso...)_ Os pecados devem doer_. Chamas abrasadoras deverão envolver o mal. _**Lost Seraph.**_

Ein:_Essa é a minha vontade._A pluma de um desejo devera ser a chama de minha justiça._**Agaresia**_.

Ledah:(O que é isso?Essa energia...é pura trevas...eu preciso...) *é atingido apesar de também estar usando o seu ataque*

Ein:*Atinge Ledah sucessivamente emanando em cada golpe uma aura negra que parece ferir mais ainda Ledah*

Ledah:*se afasta do ataque e cai ajoelhado no chão se segurando na lança cravada no chão*essa energia...sua _**Passion**_ é realmente perigosa*Feridas fechando*Eu devo descartalo agora...Lorilei*lança fica em chamas*

Ein:(_**Passion?**_...energia das trevas?... o que é...isso...e como eu usei?) *desmaia*

Ledah:_Os pecados devem ser apagados._Do pó ao pó de volta a inexistência através das chamas da criação..._**Hell's Gate**_.*avança para cima do Ein desmaiado*

Viktor:*Bloqueia o ataque do Ledah com as mãos apenas cobertas por uma luva*Que só o circulo do pecado seja o campo de batalha da destruição _**High**__**Guardion**_*cria um cilindro de barreira mágica* Não se exalte de mais... Ledah.

Ledah:Mestre...*atinge a mão de Viktor e um pilar de fogo muito forte a 5000°C sai da lança causando uma destruição vertical de tudo que estava dentro do cilindro mágico de Viktor*

-Ala Hospitalar-

Ein:*Acorda assustado*

Malice:Ein!*sentada ao lado dele*

Ein:Malice?Malice!Você está bem?

Malice:Estou nem precisei ser internada aqui.

Ein:Mas a mágica do Ledah a atingiu em cheio.

Malice:Bem...sobre isso...sabe esse meu manto?

Ein:O que tem ele?

Malice:Mestre Ledah me deu ele,ajuda a defender contra as mágicas elementais.

Ein (Então ele fez aquilo só para me provocar?) Que bom que você esta bem fiquei realmente preocupado.

Malice:*cora e joga um travesseiro no Ein*Seu bobo...você ta

Ai ainda se recuperando dos ferimentos e fica se preocupando comigo...

Ein:Malice...

Malice:*sorri* recupere-se logo ta bom?Quero meu parceiro de treinos de volta.

Ein:Se você insiste *sorri*

Malice:*beija Ein no rosto e vai embora*

Ein:...(que toque macio...)

-Na sala do Viktor-

Ledah:A _**Passion **_de Ein é adaptável as necessidades inconscientes dele e as fraquezas dos usou o ataque em mim a concentração de energia das trevas era visível a olho nu,certeira e eficaz como a própria energia de um ser das trevas.

Viktor:Hmm...

Ledah:Em contra partida a energia da luz também chega ao extremo ao ponto de desintegrar demônios nível E só em tocalos.

Viktor:Entendido...status da missão?

Ledah:Impossível determinar limites da _**Passion **_de Ein com dados atuais.

Viktor:Status do treino?

Ledah:Ein ainda precisa de mais experiê foi muito atingido pelos demônios apesar de serem fracos, mais seus ataques especiais estão em nível de execução e suas magias são poderosas.

Viktor:Ele já está apto a se consagrar?

Ledah:Acredito que sim mestre.

Viktor:Ótimo então sua próxima expedição será com ele entendido?

Ledah:Sim mestre.

Viktor:Dispensado Ledah.

Ledah:*faz uma reverencia e sai da sala*

Viktor:Ele usou luz e trevas...do jeito que as coisas vão só podemos torcer que ele não os junte...seria um desastre...

Sem saber ao certo a gravidade do meu feito...eu só fiquei feliz por tudo ter dado certo com o meu próprio esforço,agora estou otimista para o futuro.

Ein:*mão na bochecha*

Malice:*dedos nos lábios*

Sem saber o que o futuro me aguarda... Eu mesmo assim estou otimista...

**Capitulo 9 – Voltando para casa?**

Ein:*bate na porta* Sou eu Ein.

Viktor: Pode entrar.

Assim que acabei de me recuperar fui chamado à sala de Viktor... não sabia por que então fui ansioso para saber.

Viktor: Como você se sente Ein?

Ein: Bem melhor. A maioria dos ferimentos que eu sofri na luta já se fecharam.

Viktor: Mas... Como você se sente tendo descoberto como usar todos os seus poderes?

Ein: Isso me deixou muito feliz... mas acredito que ainda posso e preciso melhor cada vez mais(não acredito que seria capaz de derrotar Ledah no meu estado atual...)

Viktor: Esse é o espírito Ein. Mas a partir de agora a academia não pode mais ajudar substancialmente no seu desenvolvimento por isso começaremos a designalo a missões.

Ein: A missões?

Viktor: Sim... onde à luz à trevas e nosso trabalho é prevenir que as trevas recaiam e dominem o mundo mortal.

Ein: O mundo mortal?A Terra?!?

Viktor:Eu havia me esquecido que você manteve as suas memórias,isso vai me poupar muitas explicações.

Ein:Isso quer dizer que eu...vou poder voltar para Terra?

Viktor:...Somente em algumas missões.

Ein:(Eu pensei que nunca mais a veria)

Viktor:Ein?

Ein:Quando eu terei minha primeira missão Viktor?

Viktor:Amanhã.Mas primeiro precisamos fazer uma cerimônia

Ein:Cerimônia?Que cerimônia?

Viktor:Sua formatura *sorri*

Ein:For...matura?

Viktor:Foi o que eu disse,a academia não tem mais o que te ensinar,você agora só precisa de experiência.

Ein:*alegre*Entendido!

Viktor:Então Ein,conforme seus resultados na academia eu o consagro como arcanjo de Rank A.

Ein:...(Rank A?) o - obrigado Viktor.

Viktor:Vá descansar agora Ein e depois se prepara para a missão amanhã.

Ein:Ok *abre a porta para ir embora*

Ledah:*entra antes do Ein sair* A missão de amanhã está confirmada senhor Viktor?

Ein:...

-momentos depois-

Ledah:Não seria mais apropriado Rank S?Ele não só tem habilidade como também aprende rapidamente e desenvolve-se em plena batalha.

Viktor:Ele precisa acreditar que precisa melhorar afinal a _**Passion**_ não pode se acomodar.

Ledah:Não seria mais fácil nós o pressionarmos ainda mais?

Viktor:Isso seria perigoso,não só para todos na academia como até para nós mesmos.

Ledah:Por isso o senhor quer envialo em uma missão,para ele evoluir sem maiores problemas?

Viktor:Exato.

Ledah:Então por que eu preciso ir?

Viktor:Porque eu quero que vocês peguem o Heavens Gate e só você conhece esse caminho

Ledah:Mas esse caminho não leva a Terra e sim a...

Viktor:*Interrompe* Eu provavelmente esse caminho é o que estará mais infestado de inimigos.

Ledah:Entendido senhor *vai em direção a saída*

Viktor:Ledah...não tente matar o Ein novamente.

Ledah:...

Viktor:Entendido Ledah?

Ledah:Sim...Mestre Viktor...

-Na manhã do dia seguinte:-

-Portão Heavens Gate-

Viktor:Onde estará Ledah há essa hora?

Ein:...

Estamos em frente a um grande portão vermelho cheio de figuras de Arcanjos lutando contra monstros

Ein:Viktor por que o portão tem esses desenhos?

Viktor:Esse caminho está cheio de inimigos que também querem fazer a travessia

Ein:Entendo...

Viktor:Não se preocupe a chance de ter algum monstro significativamente poderoso é bem pequena uma vez que esses não perdem tempo para atravessar.

Ein:Tudo bem Viktor *ergue o punho* eu não vou deixar nada me derrotar.

Viktor:*sorri* Assim que se fala Ein.

Ledah:*Chega andando com um manto em mãos*

Viktor:Finalmente Ledah.O que você estava fazendo?

Ledah:Eu fui ao Arsenal pegar o manto encomendado para Ein.*joga o manto para o Ein*

Ein:*pega o manto* (é...igual ao manto da Malice...o Ledah...realmente se importa com os alunos?)

Ledah:Vamos indo.*começa a andar para o portão*

Ein:Espere *veste o manto*

Ledah:O que foi?*se vira*

Ein:*Reverencia* Obrigado Mestre Ledah.

Viktor:*sorrindo*

Ledah:hmm...Vamos indo.

Ein:Sim!

Viktor:Boa sorte aos dois

Ledah:*para em frente ao portão*Portão da Luz que divide ordem e caos, se abra para a passagem dos julgadores.

*O portão começa a se abrir lentamente e quando se abre completamente uma enorme cabeça de dragão aparece atacando os dois Arcanjos*

Ledah:Vamos Ein!*materializa a lança e voou em alta velocidade para o alto perfurando o pescoço até sair pela cabeça*

Ein:(sem hesitar,para ganhar) *materializa asas e espadas* Espadas Gêmeas **Einherjar ***fica diagonalmente ao pescoço do dragão e desce girando cortando fora a cabeça dele*

Ledah:*Para ao lado de Ein*Ele não é um demônio então é desnecessário liberar a sua arma.

Ein:Desculpe por não ter percebido.

Ledah:Vamos entrar *voa em direção ao portão*

Ein:Certo *segue Ledah*

Viktor:Que recepção boa...bem *boceja*vou dormir um pouco *indo em direção a academia*

Malice:Viktor!

Viktor:Malice?Você chegou tarde,eles já foram.

Malice:Droga...Viktor...eles vão ficar bem não vão?

Viktor:Não se preocupe é forte.

Malice:Eu sei que mestre Ledah é forte mas e o Ein?Ele vai ficar bem?

Viktor:Eu não estava falando de Ledah...*volta a andar*

Malice:...*se vira para o portão e começa a rezar*

-Heavens Gate-

Heavens Gate...diferente do que o nome sugere é um lugar sombrio e sinistro,pelos da para saber que o perigo esta em todo lugar e o cheiro de sangue e morte está por todo lado nesses escombros que parecem uma vez terem sido prédios e caminhos...

Assim que entramos vimos o resto do dragão com mais quatro cabeças e mais ou menos vinte metros de altura,com todas as cabeças cuspindo fogo em agonia pela cabeça perdida.

Ein:O que é isso?

Ledah:Deve ser um guardião...vamos destruilo completamente.

Ein:Entendido

Ledah: Acorde minha arma **Lorilei**.A chuva sagrada limpara os pecados ._**Spear Rain**_ *joga a lança para o alto fazendo desaparecer,logo depois uma chuva de lanças cai sobre o dragão*

Ein: Incrível... Mas eu não vou ficar para trás *fica em frente ao pescoço decepado* Corrente da vida abra o meu caminho para a vitoria _**Water CUT**_*lança um laser de água para dentro do corpo do monstro e segue o caminho feito para dentro do mesmo*

Ledah:O que ele pretende fazer? *Pega a lança e fica olhando para o monstro todo perfurado quase morto*

Ein: Agora ... Raios transformem se em uma manifestação do meu desejo _**Spark**__**Wave **_*Um domo elétrico se forma dentro do dragão infligindo muito dano por seu interior estar molhado pelo ataque anterior* e por ultimo. Calor da vida ardente concentre-se e seja guiado pelo meu braço _**Heat Wave!**_ *junta a corrente elétrica e fogo causando uma grande explosão que despedaça o dragão de dentro para fora* hnf...acabou.

Ledah:*para perto de Ein* Ótima combinação, excelente Ein.

Ein:Obrigado.

???Senhor Ledah*sai de uma estrutura ao lado do portão*

Ein:*aponta uma das espadas para o estranho*Quem é você?Um inimigo?

Ledah:*golpeia a espada do Ein com a lança para longe do estranho*Acalme-se Ein, ele é o nosso Guardião do portão.

Ein: Ahn... desculpe me

Guardião:Senhor Ledah,faz tempo que não o vejo...pelo visto está muito bem...quer o seu familiar de costume?

Ledah:Sim, traga Mars e traga também um Mag inicial para o meu companheiro.

Guardião:*Olha para Ein* É muito incomum você estar acompanhado senhor Ledah.

Ledah:É a primeira missão dele então eu o estou guiando.

Guardião: Compreendo. Um momento, já venho com seus familiares *volta para dentro da casa ao lado do portão*

Ein:Ledah para que são esses familiares?

Ledah: São guias para locais fora do distrito divino, sem eles a escuridão pode nos envolver e ficaríamos perdidos eternamente por aqui.

Ein:Ainda bem,eu não gostaria de ficar perdido aqui.

Ledah: Alem disso eles nos dão suporte na batalha aumentando nossas capacidades, no meu caso meus poderes mágicos principalmente foto são aumentados, velocidade e força, ou seja, eles nos ajudam em troca da própria sobrevivência.

Ein:Como assim em troca da própria sobrevivência?

Ledah: A energia liberada na batalha, nossos familiares a absorvem e usam como alimento para eles possibilitando que eles evoluam.

Ein: Evoluam?

a sua forma,suas características e ações se tornando apegados aos donos.

Ein:Entendo.

Guardião:*Sai da casa com um objeto redondo parecendo o sol com seus raios petrificados saindo de seu arredor e com uma caixa nas mãos*Senhor Ledah Mars está em ótima forma.

Ledah:Venha Mars.

Mars:Ola Mestre*fica flutuando ao lado de Ledah*

Guardião:E você é o senhor...?*olhando para Ein*

Ein:Meu nome é Ein

Guardião:Senhor Ein seu mag básico está dentro desta maleta...para começar a jornada dele basta abrir está maleta,dizer o nome do novo mestre do mag e dizer o novo nome do próprio Bem?

fazer isso agora?

Ledah:Não

Ein:Por que não?

Guardião: É aconselhável liberar o mag durante a batalha para o mag sentir o espírito do novo dono e se familiarizarem com as características dele.

ão até lá vou cuidar bem da maleta.

Guardião:Por favor. *Entrega a maleta para Ein*

Ein:Pega a maleta e sente uma vibração*O...que...?

Ledah: Guardião... O que este monstro fazia aqui tão perto do portão dos Arcanjos?

Guardião: Ele estava guardando o portão para que nenhum Arcanjo passa-se.

Ledah: O que?

Guardião: Um ser estranho o ordenou a ficar aqui e matar qualquer um que atravessa se o portão.

Ledah: Isso é estranho... informarei ao mestre Viktor quando retornarmos.

Guardião: Por favor.

Ledah: Obrigado pelo bom trabalho. Vamos Ein.

Ein: Ok.*Vira para o Guardião*Obrigado.*Segue Ledah*

-Na entrada da ruína-

Ein: Ledah... essa energia.

Ledah: Sim. Este lugar esta repleto de monstros e alguns demônios, então fique atento.

Ein: Certo...*Guarda a maleta com o mag dentro da roupa*

Ledah: Mais uma coisa Ein... Só libere o seu mag em uma luta difícil.

Ein: Por quê?

Ledah: O sentimento de uma luta de vida ou morto vai alimentar mais ainda o seu mag.

Ein: Ok

Mars: Mestre inimigos estão nos cercando.

Ledah:*olha em volta e vê monstros em forma de cachorro e alguns goblins*Ein... acabe com eles e siga em frente *Passa pelos monstros voando rapidamente*

Ein:*materializa as espadas*Para onde vocês estão olhando?Seu oponente sou eu!

Monstros:*Pulam todos em direção ao Ein*

-Mais a frente-

Ledah (Uma energia igual ao do monstro no portão está por perto... preciso dispor dele rapidamente) Mars faça uma pesquisa de toda a área e isole energias diferentes das demais.

Mars: A três seres emanando energia diferente das demais nessa área... Uma está isolada a quinhentos metros a frente e os outros dois estão a 1 quilometro a frente juntos,local provável respectivamente:Antigo coliseu e portão de saída.

Ledah: Dois no portão de saída... algo realmente está acontecendo...Onde está Ein e os inimigos que ele está enfrentando?

Mars: Ein está a cem metros atrás e seus inimigos não apresentam sinais de vida.

Ledah: Hmm... Ele foi bem rápido

-Momentos atrás-

Monstros:*Pulão todos em direção ao Ein*

Ein:*Começa a girar esticando as espadas e fatia os demônios rapidamente e sai caçando os que tentavam fugir*Agora me encontrar com Ledah...

Orc:*Aparece em frente ao Ein com um machado de três metros e solta um grito estrondeante*

Ein:...Por que Ledah me larga contra esses oponentes fracos?*salta em alta velocidade e atravessa o Orc enquanto ele berrava*Preciso me apressar*começa a voar na direção que Ledah foi*

Orc:*cada metade do corpo cai para um lado e o sangue jorra para todos os lados*

-Ruínas de uma arena-

Ledah: É aqui Mars?*pousa*

Mars: Sim mestre. O objeto está a menos de cinco metros de nós.

Ledah: Cinco metros?Como eu não estou vendo ele então?

Mars: Ele está cinco metros ab...*interrompido*

Adamantium:*Sai de baixo da terra atingindo Ledah*

Ledah: (Embaixo da terra? Isso é muito incomum vindo de um monstro...) *lançado para o alto*Mars energize

Mars: Sim.*começa a emitir um brilho vermelho cada vez mais intenso*

Ledah: Continue energizando.*Materializa a lança*Eu vou atacalo *avança contra o dragão*

Adamantium:*começa a brilhar*

Ledah: (O que ele esta fazendo? ele está acumulando energia? Isto pode ficar perigoso... melhor aumentar o nível) Acorde minha arma _**Lorilei**_*fica cada vez mais rápido e se prepara para enfiar a lança flamejante no dragão*

Adamantium:*lança é repelida pelas escamas que param de brilhar e o dragão lança um raio de energia que atinge Ledah*

Ledah:*Preso em uma parede ferido*As escamas dele... são de adamantium...isso vai me dar muito trabalho....

Adamantium:*Lança outro raio de energia*

Ledah:*começa a girar a lança em alta velocidade e repele o raio*Vamos ver o quão resistente você é... _Os pecados devem doer_. Chamas abrasadoras deverão envolver o mal. _**Lost Seraph!!!**_ *golpeia sete vezes com a lança em chamas enviando para longe o dragão e por ultimo envia uma onda de energia que o atinge e faz com que o chão embaixo dele exploda em forma de um vórtice de fogo*

Adamantium:*Escamas brilhando vermelhas e emanando calor*Garrrrr...*se recolhe formando uma bola e rola para cima de Ledah*

Ledah:*tenta defender*Muito pesado...*Perde a posição de defesa e o dragão em brasas cai em cima*

Adamantium:*Rola em cima de Ledah até esfriar, depois sai de cima dele e cai em pé a frente dele*

Ledah:...

Adamantium:*começa a brilhar:

Mars: Mestre a carga está completa*brilho vermelho muito forte*

Ledah:*abre os olhos e levanta sem dobrar os membros*Use quando eu mandar*sangue escorrendo pelo rosto*

Mars: Entendido, aguardando a ordem.

Adamantium:*lança mais um raio de energia*

Ledah:*Desvia o raio com a lança* _**Guardion**_ *Cria uma barreira de defesa contra mágica que obriga o resto do raio a seguir o fluxo*Simplesmente... morra...

Adamantium: Garr*começa a brilhar de novo*

Ledah:*aparece atrás do dragão*_Os pecados devem doer...__**Lost Seraph **_*golpeia o dragão sete vezes com a lança em chamas enviando para longe e por ultimo envia uma onda de energia que o atinge e faz com que o chão embaixo dele exploda em forma de um vórtice de fogo* próximo passo...*se afasta do pilar de fogo* Martelo do Deus do trovão transforme tudo em nada _**Thunder**__**Blade**_. Agora Mars! *a espada elétrica mágica cai sobre o dragão lançando suas descargas elétricas dentro do pilar de fogo causando uma grande explosão*

Mars: Chuva estelar ouça meu comando e transforme terra em nada *começa a girar em alta velocidade dispersando o brilho vermelho* _**Meteor**__**Strom**_*meteoros começam a cair no campo de batalha*

Ledah:*aparece ao lado de Mars*Será que acabou?

Mars: Senhor seus ferimentos são sérios precisão ser tratados para não se tornarem fatais.

Ledah: Não fale besteira... (gastei energia demais não consigo me curar agora...)Mars há sinal de vida na nuvem de poeira do campo de batalha?

Mars: Há um sinal de vida emanando muito calor e juntando muita energia.

Ledah: Mas... como é possível?

Adamantium:*lança um raio de energia dourado da boca em direção a Ledah*

Ledah: Mars...desvie...

Mars: Mestre?

Ledah: Mars!

Mars: Sim*se afasta para longe de Ledah e do ataque.

Ledah: (Se eu perder aqui... os dados do Mars nos darão a vitoria na próxima batalha...) *fecha os olhos*

-Memórias de Ledah-

Ledah:Voltarei em breve tudo bem querida?*sorrindo*

Garotinha:Volta logo papai,não quero ficar longe de você *chorando*

Ledah:*Poe mão na cabeça da garotinha*eu volto assim que nós vencermos tudo bem?

Garotinha:Não importa se vencer ou perder apenas volte para casa.*chorando mais*

Ledah:Tudo bem,eu voltarei,prometo*beija testa dela*

Garotinha:*abraça Ledah forte*Você prometeu,então não quebre a sua promessa.

Ledah:Claro que não vou quebrar.

Ledah do presente:(que eu lembre...eu fui morto na batalha e logo depois...acordei como um arcanjo...eu ainda tenho a chance de cumprir a minha promessa...então...)

-/memórias de Ledah-

Ledah:EU VOLTAREI!

Adamantium:*continua lançando o raio*

Ledah: Escudo dos Deuses _**Exceed**__**Guardion**_*Cria um escudo gigante cheio de desenhos de Deuses mitológicos que bloqueiam o raio dourado* _Os pecados em busca de um desejo devem despedaçar a alma de um pecador __**Oblivion Wish.**_*Lorilei se divide em cinco lanças, quatro ficam em volta girando em alta velocidade enquanto uma fica acima da cabeça com um brilho dourado*Minha promessa é a minha vontade... E SERÁ OBEDECIDA!*as quatro laças giratórias lançam vários projeteis no dragão*

Adamantium:*projeteis ricocheteando nas escamas*

Ledah:*as quatro lanças giratórias vão em direção ao dragão e conseguem penetrar nas patas dele*agora...*a lança dourada vai à alta velocidade e perfura as costas do adamantium quebrando parte de suas escamas, por fim um pilar de lava é liberado do solo pela lança*

Adamantium:*enterrado no magma*

Ledah: Acabou...*Descendo do voou devagar sem forças com a lança na mão*

Adamantium:*lança um raio vermelho misturado a sangue que o deixa mais forte*

Ledah: Ka... ta...ra...*é atingido pelo raio vermelho*

Adamantium:*Sai da lava e volta a guardar o lugar* ROAR!

**Capitulo 10 – Desespero e superação, na volta para casa!**

Ein: O que eram todos aqueles tremores... Parecia que todas as ruínas iriam desabar,mas agora pararam...será que era o Ledah lutando?E se for será que ele está bem?

Adamantium:*sai da lava e volta a guardar o lugar* ROAR!

Ein: O que foi isso?(Não estou com um bom pressentimento melhor me apressar) *começa a voar na direção do som*

-Ruínas de uma arena-

Ein: Esse lugar... Parece que ocorreu uma batalha há pouco tempo... e que energia sinistra e estranha é essa que eu sinto aqui?

Adamantium:*sai do chão e atinge Ein*

Ein:*Cai no chão ao longe* O que foi isso?*vê a lança de Ledah fincada no chão*I-isso... é...*olha para Adamantium e vê os ferimentos*você...*olhos arregalados*eu vou...*materializa as espadas e asas emanando uma energia negra*DESTRUIR A SUA EXISTENCIA!!!

Adamantium:*Lança um raio branco da boca*

Ein: _**Unholy Cut **_*corta o ar formando uma onda de energia negra vertical que corta o raio e atinge o adamantium*

Adamantium:*fica com a marca do corte nas escamas e é ferido onde Ledah fez uma abertura*Roar!*atira um raio vermelho escuro que desintegra o chão*

Ein:*bloqueia com as duas espadas*Eu vou destruilo, destruilo, destruilo,*olhos negros*DESTRUILO!!*desvia do raio e vai para cima do adamantium*MORRA!*com as espadas negras tenta cortar o dragão mais parece o estar curando*

Adamantium:*Morde Ein no ombro e lança um raio negro que atinge Ein diretamente*

Ein:*Lançado para muito longe atingindo uma parede*Uma energia negra... ele é um demônio...n vai surtir nenhum efeito...preciso me acalmar...*fecha os olhos*

Adamantium:*Lança mais um raio negro*

Ein: Droga!*defende com uma das espadas porque não consegue mexer o outro braço*AH!!!*Espada quebra e Ein some nos escombros*

Adamantium:*volta pra dentro da terra*

-Subconsciente do Ein-

Ein: Onde eu... estou?*olhando em volta*

niE: Por que você é tão fraco?

Ein: Hã?Quem é...*surpreso*você sou eu?!?

niE:*um reflexo do Ein com cores opostas*Sim eu sou você.Um você você que não estaria aceitando a derrota desse jeito.

Ein:Eu não aceitei ser derrotado.

niE:Estão por que você está aqui?

Ein:Eu Não sei!

niE:Por que você desistiu...desistiu no momento que deixou a energia das travas se alimentarem do seu ódio...você aceitou ser derrotado.

Ein:Eu...

niE:*emanando energia negra*você se deixou dominar por mim apesar de que contra esse inimigo essa energia é inútil...você não tem a sua força própria?Você não queria ser forte? Você não tinha uma promessa a alguém?

-Ruínas de uma arena-

Ein:*acorda e voa para o alto levantando todos os escombros e segurando só uma espada*Apareça...*rosto ensangüentado*O corte divino!_**Holy Cross**_ *Faz dois cortes no ar em formato de uma cruz e lança contra o chão da arena*agora...*voa em alta velocidade em direção ao centro da cruz*A luz divina deve purificar o solo*Atinge o centro da luz com a espada*_**Grand Cross Grave **_*um desenho de caixão fica em volta da cruz e os dois começam a emanar uma energia sagrada que eleva tudo do solo ao céu destruindo os*

Adamantium:*è arrancado do chão pela energia e levado parado o alto*

Ein:Se fosse tão fácil...**Einrejar** acorde!*espada começa a brilhar e asas também*eu...*cospe sangue e depois sorri*NÃO VOU PERDER!

Adamantium:*cai do alto e atinge o chão liso transformado pelo ataque*

Ein: _Essa é a vontade dos Deuses __**Disaresta**_ *começa a enterrar o dragão com golpes cheios de energia da luz* (se ao menos eu estivesse com as duas espadas... ou pelo menos consegui se mexer meu outro braço...) Ali!*lança a rajada de energia no buraco que a lança de Ledah fez antes*

Adamantium:*se debatendo de dor preso no buraco lançando raios sem parar*

Ein:*caindo no chão depois do ataque*Por quê? Por que ele não morre?*atinge o chão e não se levanta*

-Academia: Portão de Heavens Gate-

Malice:*Ainda rezando* (quanto mais eu rezo pelo bem deles mais aflita meu coração fica... e essa sensação... eles estão em perigo eu sinto isso! Mestre Ledah... Ein... por favor, eu não quero perder vocês por isso escutem as minhas preces) *grita em direção ao portão*Por favor, voltem a salvos!*começa a rezar uma melodia* O vento está forte e as nuvens começam a se mover, o tempo parece tão vazio...

Os brotos de flores e o resto das árvores cobrem a terra a noite...

Os pássaros no céu, insetos sob as folhas, todos voltando para suas casas.

A primeira estrela começou a brilhar...

É hora de voltar para casa.

Para minha aconchegante casa.

*uma aura brilhante fica em volta de Malice*

-Ruínas de uma arena-

Adamantium:*Em cima de Ein preparando para lançar um raio*

Ein:*Ouve a melodia de Malice em sua alma e abre os olhos rapidamente para chutar com muita força o dragão e lança-o para o alto*Ainda não!(Preciso fazer algo em relação a essas escamas de adamantium... adamantium? Isso é um metal... se é um metal eu só preciso esquentar e esfriar ele rápido e sucessivamente para que ele perca a sua resistência e quebre... mas como eu vou fazer isso com apenas um braço e uma espada?)

Adamantium:*no ar solta mais um raio*

Ein: Droga!*começa a bloquear com a espada fincada no chão* (Será impossível?) *Enquanto bloqueia a maleta que estava guardada cai no chão* (è isso... talvez com a ajuda do mag eu consiga fazer algo...) *desvia o ataque do adamantium e abre à maleta*Seu novo nome será Rouse e você será meu familiar... Em nome de Ein!*um objeto redondo com asas de morcego completamente negro só com um circulo branco centra como se fosse um olho aparece da maleta*

Rouse: Boa tarde mestre Ein em que posso ajudalo?

Ein: Bem...

Adamantium:*aterrissa no chão não muito perto do Ein*

Ein: Eu preciso de uma espada nova para poder usar fogo em uma e gelo em outra!

Rouse: Mestre um de seus braços está inutilizável.

Ein: Não importa!Se for necessário transforme meu braço em uma espada de fogo, contando que eu possa derrotalo não importa eu preciso vencer!

Rouse: Entendido*começa a brilhar*

Ein: Hã?*espada começa a congelar*

Adamantium:*preparando para lançar outro ataque*

Rouse:*Pousa no braço ferido de Ein*Ativação de espada de fogo*encobre braço do Ein em chamas*

Adamantium:*Lança raio*

Ein:*segurando uma espada cheia de espinhos de gelo na mão esquerda e uma garra de fogo toma o braço direito*Vamos tentar agora...*desvia do laser e voa para cima do dragão* _**Cold Breeze**_*corta o ar com a espada de congelada enviando uma onda congelante no dragão*

Adamantium:*congelando* Roar!*prepara para lançar um raio agora azul*

Ein:*pega a cabeça do dragão com a mão de fogo enquanto sorri* _**Scar Fire**_ *o dragão e seus arredores comeram a arder em chamas*

Adamantium:*Energia da boca se desfaz e ele cai no chão*

Ein:*cai em cima do dragão e o atinge sucessivamente uma vez com a espada de gelo e depois com a garra de fogo*

Adamantium:*Atinge Ein com o corpo, pois não conseguia concentrar energia para lançar um raio*

Ein:*defende-se da calda* (isso pode demorar...) Mas eu não vou perder!*volta a atacar revezadamente*

Mars:*voando pelo campo*Pesquisando...

Ein: _**Scar Fire**_ *arranha as escamas que depois liberam fogo*

Adamantium: Roar!*pula em cima do Ein com o corpo em chamas*

Ein:*Defende com a espada congelada e revida*_**Cold Breeze**_*corta as escamas do dragão com uma onda de ar congelante*

Adamantium:*Algumas escamas trincam e outras caem*

Ein: Ótimo!É só continuar assim que ele...

Rouse: Mestre só há 25% de energia sobrando.

Ein: O que?!Essa não... eu não vou conseguir destruir ele se essa energia acabar.

Mars:*voando em círculos em um lugar especifico*

Adamantium:*lança um raio enquanto Ein estava distraído*

Ein:*bloqueia com a espada e a garra* droga!

Rose: 24% mestre... 23%

Ein:*redireciona o raio e vai para cima do dragão*Vamos subir o nível então! _**Fire Coffin **_*a garra de fogo cobre todo o dragão super aquecendo-o*

Rouse: 12% mestre

Adamantium:*lançado para o alto*

Ein: Agora...*Lança a espada de gelo no dragão furando a parte inferior dele só restando à ponta da espada atravessada na ferida que Ledah havia feito*_** Ice Coffin **_*cria um iceberg gigante com o dragão no meio que começa a cair*

Rouse: Mestre!Só resta 1% de energia!

Ein:*Quebra parte do gelo com a garra e pega a espada*Agora morra!*preparando para atacar com a espada de gelo e a garra de fogo juntos*

Rouse:*se apaga*Energia... esgotada*garra de fogo some e gelo da espada começa a derreter*

Ein: Não... não!*cospe sangue* (os meus ferimentos... estão abrindo... acho que a Rouse estava segurando os sangramentos...) *olha para o dragão descongelando* (minha vista... está embaçada...)

Adamantium: Roar!*começa a se desprender do gelo*

Ein: Droga...

Ledah:*arremessa a lança em direção ao dragão e destrói parte das escamas se prendendo* **Lorilei**... espalhe-se *causa uma explosão de fogo no dragão congelado destruindo o resto de suas escamas*Ein...acabe com ele agora.

Ein: Ledah... você está vivo...

Ledah: Não temos tempo para sentimentalismo, acabe com ele!

Ein: Certo... (Ledah...Malice...Viktor...Úrsula...)Me dêem forças!*espada começa a brilhar na mão esquerda*

niE (no subconsciente): Você se esqueceu de mim?

Ein:*paralisa por um segundo e uma espada se materializa na mão direita*

niE: Considere isso um favor...*começa a rir até a voz sumir*

Ein:*aperta as espadas com raiva* (Eu não vou me preocupar com nada mais) Só vou pensar em acabar com você*corre em direção ao adamantium* _Essa é a vontade dos Deuses_. A pluma angelical devera ser a espada da justiça _**Disaresta **_*Difere golpes contra Adamantium atingido ele varias vezes e por fim lança uma onda de energia pura com a espada esquerda e depois lança a espada direita que atravessa a cabeça do dragão prendendo ela ao chão*

niE e Ein:*Ein semi controlado* _**Tears of blood of the execution **_*uma gota de sangue cai do dedo de Ein na empunhadura da espada na cabeça do dragão liberando energia e a explodindo a cabeça do dragão e a espada de niE*

Ledah:...ele está ainda mais forte...

Ein:*ofegante*Acabou...

Ledah:*se aproxima*Muito bem Ein...

Ein: Obrigado Ledah*se senta* fico feliz que você esteja bem *asas e espada desmaterializam*

Ledah: Feliz?você gasta seus sentimentos comigo... que tolo

Ein:*sorri*Está bem mesmo

Ledah: Precisamos seguir em frente, consegue andar?

Ein: Acho que não...

Rouse:*Começa a brilhar intensamente no braço direito de Ein*

Ein: O que está acontecendo?

Ledah: Acho que seu mag está evoluindo.

Ein: Evoluindo?

Rouse:*libera uma luz cegante*

Ein: Não consigo ver!

Ledah: Relaxe já vai passar

Rouse:*para de brilhar e revela que tomou uma forma de gata negra com uma lua quebrada na testa, olhos fortes amarelos e pequenas asas nas costas*Bom dia Mestre!*cheia de energia*

Ein: Bom... dia Rouse...

Rouse:*começa a roas nas feridas do Ein*nossa como você se machucou

Ein:*Toma um susto*Ei!O que você está fazendo?

Rouse: Tentando curar seus ferimentos

Ein: Mesmo?Pensei que a sua energia tinha acabado

Rouse: Eu evolui então estou mais forte*sorridente*

Ledah: Vocês dois parem de ficar discutido... Quando nos recuperarmos vamos prosseguir.

Ein: Você está bem Ledah?

Ledah: Ficarei. Só preciso descansar*se senta*.Mars comece o tratamento básico.

Mars: Entendido mestre.*sai das costas de Ledah e começa a brilhar nas feridas*

Ein: Ledah por que aquele monstro era tão forte?

Ledah: Eu acredito que ele era outro guardião como aquele na entrada.

Ein: Mas para ter tantos guardiões... e um tão forte...

Ledah: O inimigo está se movendo...

Ein: O inimigo?Quem?Os demônios?

Ledah: Não. Demônios são como mags que obedecem ordens mas conseguem ser que mandam nos demônios...nós os chamamos de **Soul Eater's**

Ein: Soul Eater's?

Ledah: Sim. Eles são geralmente m,ais fortes o monstro q acabamos de derrotar.

Ein:...

Ledah: E existe a chance de encontrarmos um no final deste caminho.

Ein:*se levanta*Então vamos encontralo e derrotalo

Rouse: Ein eu terminei, fiz tudo que pude.

Ein: Obrigado Rouse você fez o bastante

Rouse:*pula no ombro de Ein sorrindo* de nada mestre.

Ein: Agora vamos esperar Ledah se recuperar e ir embora

Ledah:*se levanta*não me subestime

Ein: Certo... Mas tem certeza que não seria melhor esperar mais um pouco?

Ledah: Tenho. Vamos*sai andando*

Mars:...*tentando curar os ferimentos do Ledah*

Ein: Ledah...*vai andando atrás dele*

Rouse: Ele é sempre frio assim?

Ein: Sim, mas ele é uma boa pessoa.

Rouse: Se você diz*roça no rosto do Ein*Meu mestre eu sei que é

Ein:*fica sem jeito*p-para com isso Rouse, eu não me sinto confortável quando você faz isso.

Rouse: Não*continua*

Ein: hnf... Rouse!

Ledah: Fiquem quietos e vamos.

-Perto do final do Heavens Gate-

Ledah: Estamos perto da saída... Está sentindo essa energia?

Ein: Estou... è muito sinistra.

Rouse: Eu não estou gostando nada dela.

Ledah: Isso pode ser perigoso então fique concentrado...

Ein: Certo. Rouse fique concentrada também.

Rouse: Ok...

Ledah: Ali está a porta…*fica paralisado*Aquilo é... uma fênix?

Ein: O que?

Ledah: Se for... não teremos chances agora...

Fênix: Gyah!*fazendo barulho*

Pessoa em cima da fênix: Parabéns Arcanjos vocês conseguiram derrotar dois dos meus bichinhos de estimação.

Ein: Quem é você?

Noah: Meu nome é Noah muito prazer.

Ledah: Você é um Soul Eater não é?

Noah: Exatamente e vocês são Arcanjos. Se é tão obvio por que perguntar?

Ledah:*materializa a lança com a cara seria* Só para não haver surpresas depois que eu te matar.

Ein: Ledah?*olha para Noah e libera as espadas, mas só consegue liberar a esquerda*

niE: Não pretendo te emprestar meus poderes sempre...

Ledah: (As armas do Ein ainda não se recuperaram, muito menos ele... o que eu vou fazer?)

Noah: Esperem um pouco. Vocês estão pensando mesmo em lutar nesse estado?

Ledah:_ Os pecados devem ser apagados..._

Noah: Seria um prazer destruir vocês, mas nas suas condições não teria a menor graça... Fênix atravesse o portão.

Fênix:*atravessando*

Ledah: Espere*começa a voar*

Noah:*Faz um movimento com as mãos e Ledah é lançado de volta para o chão*Não se esforce demais... Arcanjo...*atravessa o portão*

Ein:*Desmaterializa a espada e vai em direção a Ledah*Ledah!Você esta bem?

Ledah:*Se levanta desmaterializando a lança*Estou

Rouse: Que bom que ele nos deixou em paz

Ledah:...

Ein: Ledah?

Ledah: Vamos atravessar o portão, temos uma missão a cumprir.

Ein: Espere...*concentra energia*eu não vou ser tão útil só com uma espada... **Espadas Gêmeas Einherjar ***materializa a espada esquerda e tenta materializar a direita*

Ledah: Desista Ein, espere se recuperar.

Ein: Não posso! *libera mais energia*

Rouse: Pare Ein!Seu corpo não vai agüentar*sai do ombro de Ein*

Ein: Não!*libera mais energia*

Mars: Mestre, níveis de energia altos estão se acumulando. Nas suas condições se elas saírem do controle ode ser uma ameaça

Ledah: (Depois de uma luta como aquela... de onde ele tira tanta energia?)

Ein: AH!!!*junta às duas mãos***Espadas Gêmeas***duplica a espada*hnf... hnf...

Rouse: Ein?

Ein: Podemos ir...

Rouse:*pula no ombro de Ein e começa a roçar no rosto dele*você é o Maximo Ein*sorri*

Ein:*olha para o lado oposto de Rouse*Vamos logo...

Fomos em direção ao portão prontos para deixar para trás os obstáculos superados... eu estava muito ansioso para voltar para o meu mundo...

**Capitulo 11 – Decepção, a vila amaldiçoada**

Depois que entramos no portão para a Terra uma luz ofuscante começou a brilhar... Eu estava muito ansioso para ver os lugares e as pessoas de antigamente. Apesar de não odiar o meu presente eu gostava do meu passado e já que o guardei, por ser tão precioso, seria bom velo sabia eu o que eu veria...

-áreas rochosas-

Ein: Hã?Que lugar é esse?

Ledah: Parece a encosta de uma montanha

Ein: Parece mesmo... mas isso...onde nós estamos?Eu queria saber para que lado fica a minha casa para talvez visitá-la

Ledah: Talvez nosso problema não seja onde mais sim...

Ein:*olha por cima de umas rocha*um... pequeno vilarejo...na base da montanha...

Ledah:...mas sim quando.

Ein:*olha para Ledah chocado* Como assim quando?

Ledah: Mars. Analise física e temporal da área.

Mars: Entendido

Ein: Ledah como assim quando?

Ledah: Espere o resultado

Ein:...

Rouse: Ein?

Mars: Analise completa. Área:Futuramente denominada como Tibete pelos :Pelo calendário humano 1603 D.C

Ein: O que?Ledah, como isso é possível?!

Rouse: Acalme-se Ein.

Ledah: O portal que nós pegamos nos leva aonde somos necessários, afinal somos apenas uma missão de patrulha então não é preciso escolher o destino.

Ein: Eu pensei que veria minha casa e meus amigos...

Rouse: Ein não desanime

Ein: Não se preocupe Rouse... eu só estava muito ansioso só isso.

Ledah: Mars onde está o foco das distorções de energia?

Rouse: Tudo bem Ein só não desanime então*fica rosando no rosto dele*

Mars: O foco é desconhecido, mas há emanações de energia a mais ou menos 512 metros acima de nós

Ein: Obrigado Rouse (ela é mesmo um familiar que reflete os meus sentimentos?) *vira o rosto*

Ledah: Pode se retirar Mars

Mars: Entendido mestre.*se prende nas costas de Ledah entre suas asas*Entrando em estado de hibernação.

Ein e Rouse:*Fazendo bagunça*

Ledah: Vocês dois parem de fazer barulho temos um trabalho a fazer

Ein e Rouse: ok *sorridentes*

-momentos depois-

Ein: Porque estamos andando Ledah?Não podemos voar?

Ledah: Não podemos arriscar ser vistos voando por humanos

Ein: Mas as suas asas estão à mostra diferente das minhas.

Rouse: Andar em uma área rochosa sem poder voar deve ser difícil para um Arcanjo

Ledah: mas eu sinto a presença de humanos e nenhum está por perto

Ein: Então quando sentir um humano você vai se esconder?

Ledah: Não

Rouse: Então o que você vai fazer?

Ledah:*Olha para os dois*Não a necessidade de demonstrações sem razão, se a necessidade aparecer vocês verão

Rouse: Ahmmm seu chato *mostra a língua*

Ein: Rouse quieta *Poe a mão na boca da Rouse*

Ledah: Vamos indo *volta a andar*

Ein: hnf... menos Rouse...quase nada.Não queremos uma luta contra o Ledah, principalmente agora

Rouse: Mas ele é muito chato Ein

Ein: Mas ele é nosso superior, meu mestre e o líder desta missão, então, por favor, Rouse tenha paciência com ele tudo bem?

Rouse: Tudo bem Ein, mas só porque você pediu

Ein: Obrigado Rouse

Ledah: Vocês dois venham logo

Ein e Rose: Desculpa!

-a 100 metros do foco de energia das trevas (Vilarejo Tolis)-

Ledah: Um vilarejo...

Ein: Rouse, gatas falantes não são normais na Terra então fique um pouco quieta ta bom?

Rouse: Que isso Ein, eu sou sua familiar não precisamos falar (è só pensar) *sorri*

Ein: (hã? você não falou e eu te ouvi? Está me ouvindo?)

Rouse: (Sim bobo, agora vamos)

Ein: Podemos ir Ledah

Ledah: Só um segundo. Mars!

Mars: Sim senhor?

Ledah: Ocultar asas e ativar tradutor.

Mars: Entendido*suga as asas de Ledah para dentro de si*

Ein: Nossa (Que assustador)

Rouse: (nojento) *Poe língua para fora e fecha os olhos*

Ledah: Podemos ir.*começa a andar para o vilarejo**. Ein fique calmo e aja normalmente,deixe que eu falo.

Ein:...Ok (ele ficou serio, se esta me pedindo algo assim é melhor eu me concentrar e tentar fazer tudo certo) *vai atrás de Ledah*

Rouse: (Relaxa Ein tudo vai dar certo)

-Vilarejo Tolis-

Aldeão 1: O que é aquilo?

Aldeão 2: São forasteiros

Aldeão 3: Avise os demais


End file.
